KiHae
by cacing kawat
Summary: Chap9END. Donghae menangis karna mendengar Kibum mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau ia sudah mulai bosan dengannya. Apa benar Kibum sudah bosan dengan Donghae? Ataukah Donghae hanya salah paham? KiHae/Yaoi... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae POV

Ahh entah mengapa aku sangat suka melihatnya. Dimataku ia begitu tampan dan memiliki pesona tersendiri jika ia tersenyum. Tapi walaupun begitu ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Padahal aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi tetap saja aku jarang mailihat ia tersenyum.

Sayang sekali aku dan dia tidak sekelas, coba saja sekelas mungkin aku akan melihatnya terus setiap saat. Aish… andaikan aku sekelas dengan Kim KiBum.

.

Bagaimana ya rasanya jadi namjachingunya Kibum? Apa menyenangkan? Apa ia akan selalu tersenyum jika aku menjadi namjachingunya?

Aish… apa-apaan kau Lee Donghae, cukuplah kau bermimpi. Ahh… sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan jadi pengemarnya saja. Karna aku tidak sebanding dengan dia jadi tak mungkin aku dekat bahkan lebih tak mungkin lagi kalau aku jadi namjachingunya.

Donghae POV end

.

.

.

"Yaaa Hae… sedang memperhatikan namja dingin itu lagi" ujar namja manis yang langsung mangambil tempat duduk tepat disebalah Donghae. Donghae hanya menggangguk kecil untuk membenarkan ucapan namja manis yang ada disampingnya saat ini tanpa mengalihkan pemandangannya dari seorang Kim Kibum barang sedikit pun. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal saat melihat Donghae yang seperti itu

"Kau tidak bosan memandangnya Hae…" bukannya menjawab Donghae hanya menggeleng sebentar.

"Aish kau ini aku bicara padamu, tapi kenapa kau acuh begitu" seketika Donghae pun berbalik dan menatap namja manis itu sebentar

"Kau tau sendirikan Hyukkie… aku sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang" dan setelah itu Donghae pun kembali seperti posisinya semula untuk melihat namja yang disukainya

"Ahh… kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hae" Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu

.

.

.

"Hey Bummie sepertinya Donghae hyung menyukaimu"

"Donghae? Nugu?"

"Donghae hyung itu… namja yang sedang memperhatikanmu disebrang meja sana" ucap namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah Donghae berada. Seketika Kibum pun melihat kearah Donghae. Saat itu juga mata Kibum dan mata Donghae bertemu pandang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Donghae yang disebrang sana merona lalu dengan cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Lucu juga" gumam Kibum kecil yang tentu saja tidak terlalu jelas didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau bicara sesuatu Bummie?"

"Ani… Kyu, kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Kibum dengan tampang datar

"Kau suka dengan Hae hyung Bummie? Kalau ia tenang saja aku akan membantumu untuk pendekatan dengannya" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah berbicara asal

"Aish… kau ini. Kau kenal dengan dia dari mana?"

"Aku kenal dia karna Donghae hyung itu sekelas dengan namjachinguku"

"Ohh… jadi dia sekelas dengan Minnie hyung ya"

"Nee… dan asal kau tau saja, Donghae hyung itu tidak punya namjachingu loh. Jadi jika kau suka padanya mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya"

"Siapa bilang aku suka padanya"

"Tak usah kau akui aku pun tau yang sebenarnya Bummie" Kibum yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar

"Yaa… terserah apa katamu. Hem… mungkin untuk sekarang aku hanya tertarik padanya" seketika Kibum pun tersenyum kecil

"Hah… terserah kau lah Bummie."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mencoba berdekatan dengannya"

"Coba saja." ucap Kyuhyun cuek

.

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi dan itu tandanya, proses belajar mengajar selesai sudah. Seketika anak-anak pun berhambur keluar kelas untuk menikmati kebebasan mereka dari yang namanya sekolah tempat dimana mereka meluangkan waktu untuk belajar dalam waktu yang hampir setengah hari.

.

"Bummie aku duluan ya" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai membereskan semua buku pelajarannya

"Kau kemana Kyu?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada diambang pintu. Seketika Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan menatap Kibum

"Kekelas Minnie hyung, biar bisa pulang bareng"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Ehh…" Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menatap Kibum yang kini telah berjalan mendahului dirinya

'Tidak biasanya Bummie mau ikut' batin Kyuhyun bingung dan membiarkan Kibum yang kini telah berjalan semakin menjauh

"Yah… Bummie tunggu aku" menyadari Kibum yang semakin menjauh, Kyuhyun pun menyusulnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil

.

Didepan kelas terlihatlah dua namja yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Yang satu terlihat manis dan yang satu lagi terlihat lucu dan imut karna sedari tadi namja imut itu menggerutu tidak jelas sambil sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah Minnie hyung jangan seperti ini"

"Kau tau Hae… Kyunnie sudah telat lima menit"

"Aish… hyung, mungkin saja bocah itu masih ada urusan dikelasnya"

"Aku tidak mau ta–" seketika ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan hangat

"Sudah menunggu lama Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat disamping kuping Sungmin. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding sekaligus merasakan geli karnanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa membuat Sungmin berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yaa… Minnie hyung jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusapkan pipinya gemas ke pipi Sungmin

"Kau tau Kyuhyun-ah… Minnie hyung seperti itu berarti ia minta dicium" ucap Donghae santai dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin kilat. Sungmin yang merasakan bibir Kyuhyun itu pun hanya bisa merona hebat setelah ciuman kilat mereka berakhir

"aish… Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Wah… kau benar Hae hyung. Setelah aku mencium Minnie hyung ia tidak cemberut lagi" Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal karna pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh namjachingunya yang evil itu

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu telat menjeput Minnie hyungmu ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat aneh

"Aku telat karna ada seorang yang ingin ikut secara tiba-tiba"

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin yang kini entah sejak kapan malah terlihat imut seperti semula. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjukkan jarinya kepada seseorang. Sungmin dan Donghae pun mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika ia melihat sosok Kim Kibum yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk kecil ketika ia mengetahui bahwa namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu adalah Kibum.

"Bummie kau ini sudah meninggalkanku tadi. Tapi kenapa kau berjalan lambat sekali" ujar Kyuhyun ketika Kibum berada tepat disampingnya

"Hem… aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kemesraanmu dengan Minnie hyung Kyu" seketika Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih Bummie" ucap Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudalah… ohh ya Donghae hyung, hari ini aku ingin pulang berdua saja dengan Minnie hyung"

"Pulang berdua maksudmu Kyu?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Minnie hyung kesuatu tempat. Jadi tak mungkinkan aku mengajakmu hyung"

"Aish… sudahlah aku mengerti. Berarti hari ini aku pulang sendiri" ucap Donghae lesu

"Siapa bilang kau akan pulang sendiri Hae hyung"

"Ehh?"

"Kau tak melupakan keberadaan Kibum disini kan Hae…"

"N-ne hyung" ucap Donghae sedikit tegagap saat Kibum tiba-tiba menatapnya

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku dan Minnie hyung pergi dulu ya"

"Duluan ya Hae… Bummie" dan akhirnya KyuMin pun meninggalkan Donghae bersama Kibum dengan suasana yang cenderung kaku namun terasa hangat

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae menatap kearahnya heran. Karna melihat Kibum melihat Donghae yang terus saja terdiam ditempatnya. Akhirnya Kibum pun meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae. Lalu Kibum pun berjalan sambil menggenggam perjelangan tangan Donghae. Tak sadar kah ia kalau sekarang hal itu membuat wajah Donghae merona karnanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

pendek? yah ini emang pendek, maklum lah namanya juga imajinasi numpang lewat hehe *alibi

dan yah maaf judulnya begitu, soalnya ao gak punya ide ngasih judul buat ini epep. Jadi adakah dari chingudeul yang berminat buat bikin judul yang pas buat epep ini?

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu?** :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae menatap kearahnya heran. Karna melihat Kibum melihat Donghae yang terus saja terdiam ditempatnya. Akhirnya Kibum pun meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae. Lalu Kibum pun berjalan sambil menggenggam perjelangan tangan Donghae. Tak sadar kah ia kalau sekarang hal itu membuat wajah Donghae merona karnanya.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang baik Kibum maupun Donghae tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun guna menghilangkan suasana canggung mereka yang sepi. Padahal biasanya jika Donghae pulang bersama KyuMin atau pun Hyukkie ia selalu berceloteh ini itu, entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Yang jelas seorang Lee Donghae tidak akan sesunyi ini jika ia tidak bersama Kim Kibum seperti sekarang.

Bagi Donghae bisa pulang berdua dengan seorang Kibum adalah suatu anugrah untuknya hari ini. Tak bisa ia jelaskan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas sekarang ia sangat merasa senang. Dan lagi sekarang pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam oleh Kibum. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang. Intinya seorang Kim Kibum kini telah sukses membuat Donghae tidak karuan.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

.

Aish… Kibum, kenapa kau masih memegang pergelangan tanganku sih. Tak tau kah kau dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. ahh… bagaimana ini, apa aku suruh ia melepaskan tanganku saja ya. Hah… sepertinya itu lebih baik.

"Ki…kibum" ucapku tiba-tiba dengan sedikit tergagap.

'Aish… Lee Donghae sejak kapan kau bicara gagap seperti ini' runtukku kesal dalam hati. Kibum yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku

"Wae?" tanya Kibum singkat sambil menatapku. Aku yang ditatap pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku malu. Malu? Jelas saja malu, mana tahan aku ditatap Kibum secara langsung seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sampai ia melihat semburat merah dikedua pipiku. Ya… andwae aku tak mau ia melihatnya. Bisa-bisa kalau ia melihatnya aku akan dikira aneh karna merona tanpa sebab

"Ani… hanya saja bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku" ucapku pelan namun aku yakin Kibum masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. aku yakin setelah ini ia akan melepaskan tanganku

"Kenapa… apa kau tidak suka hyung?" tanya Kibum yang kini malah mempererat genggamannya dipergelangan tanganku.

"Bu… bukan seperti itu. Tapi apa kau tidak risih dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lewat?" jelas saja dilihat, saat ini kan masih dilingkungan sekolah. Belum lagi anak-anak masih banyak yang belum pulang. dan sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum berjalan dengan seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Hah… sungguh pemandangan yang langka bukan. Mengingat Kibum selalu bersikap dingin pada orang yang baru ia kenal

"Untuk apa risih? Selama aku masih merasa nyaman seperti ini, apa boleh buat" Kibum berujar cuek. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, masalahnya aku dan dia kan baru saja bertemu tadi. Berkenalan secara resmi pun belum. Walaupun aku yakin baik aku maupun dia sama-sama mengetahui nama masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja ini membingungkan. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti sudah kenal lama denganku. Tak bisakah ia memperlakukan aku dengan lebih santai. Seperti pulang bersama namun tanpa ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku seperti ini. Aish sudahlah aku pasrah saja. Lagi pula ini adalah keberuntungan untukku. sepanjang perjalanan pulang tanganku dipegang sama Kibum. Wah… seperti mimpi saja.

.

**Donghae POV end**

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Donghae pun tersenyum ketika ia melihat tangan Kibum yang kini masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Kibum yang melirik Donghae saat itu pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum ketika ia melihat senyuman Donghae yang entah mengapa saat ini sangat indah untuk dipandang.

.

"Rumahmu dimana hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah

"rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini" jawab Donghae santai karna ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Kibum disampingnya saat ini. Kibum hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya

.

"Terima kasih Bummie… telah menemaniku pulang" ucap Donghae saat ia sampai didepan rumahnya

"Ne… sama-sama hyung. Lagi pula rumahku juga tinggal satu blok lagi"

"yasudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya Bummie" ucap Donghae tanpa sadar

"Ehh… Bummie?" ucap Kibum heran. Donghae yang menyadari perkataannya tadi pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang seperti itu

"Tidak apa-apa hyung kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Jika hal itu bisa membuat kita lebih akrab" seketika Donghae yang mendengar itu pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya dan menatap Kibum malu

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya… hyung yang manis" ujar Kibum sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Donghae dengan gemas. Setelah itu Kibum pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna sampai telinga.

'Aigoo… Kibum bilang aku manis' batin Donghae bingung sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan kini Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang dari tadi berdiam diri didepan rumahnya.

'Menarik' ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

"Yaa… Donghae-ahh kenapa kau bediri disana" tegur seseorang sambil menepuk belakang pundak Donghae pelan. Hal itu pun sukses mebuat Donghae sadar dan berhenti mengusap kedua pipinya yang masih memperlihatkan samar-samar rona merah

"Ehh" Donghae pun membalikkan badannya. Dan saat itu juga ia pun menemukan sesosok namja berkepala besar yang menatapnya heran

"Sungie hyung~ kapan kau datang?" ucap Donghae lalu memeluk namja itu

"Hem… baru saja Hae. Kau baru pulang sekolah?" Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah bersama.

.

.

Sedikit penjelasan… Yesung itu merupakan kakaknya Donghae yang selama dua tahun ini kuliah diluar kota. Masalah orangtua… mereka tidak peduli karna selama ini kedua orangtua mereka hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Donghae dan Yesung meminta orangtuanya membelikan mereka rumah yang sederhana seperti sekarang.

Namun karna selama dua tahun ini Yesung kuliah diluar kota, jadilah Donghae hidup sendirian dirumah sederhananya itu. Sederhana? Sebenarnya kedua orangtua mereka ingin memberikan rumah yang lebih dari kata sederhana.

Tapi baik Yesung maupun Donghae berpikiran 'Untuk apa rumah yang besar kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya kami berdua yang tinggal disitu'. Padahal kedua orangtua mereka juga tidak menyetujui prmintaan kedua anaknya yang ingin tinggal dirumah lain. Tapi apa boleh buat kedua anak mereka sama-sama keras. Jadi tak ada gunanya mereka melarang kedua anaknya tersebut. Lagi pula bila dipikirkan ada keuntungannya juga. Baik Donghae maupun Yesung akan lebih mandiri jika hidup bersama seperti itu.

.

.

"Oh ia… bagaimana kabar anak-anakmu hyung"

"anak-anak?"

"Nee… kura-kura kesayanganmu itu"

"Ohh mereka semua baik… apa lagi sekarang ada yang membantuku menjaga mereka"

"Ada yang membantu menjaga mereka? Nugu?" tanya Donghae lalu menatap heran Hyung tersayangnya itu. Bukannya menjawab Yesung malah melangkahkan cepat kakinya keruang tamu mereka. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus sebal karna pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Yesung

.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung kepada Yesung saat ia mendapati namja manis yang sedang duduk manis diruang tamu mereka

"Oh ia namjachinguku Hae…" namja manis itu pun tersenyum kepada Donghae

"Wah… tak kusangka hyungku yang pabbo ini bisa mendapatkan namjachingu yang manis seperti ini" ucap Donghae kelewat polos tanpa melihat Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Yaa… apa maksudmu Hae?" tanya Yesung lalu menjitak kepala Donghae dengan sayang. Namja manis yang merupakan namjachingunya Yesung itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Donghae dan Yesung saat ini. Mendengar namjachingunya yang tertawa, Yesung pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi berusaha ingin menjitak kepala Donghae lagi

"Yaa… chagi apa yang kau tertawakan"

"Tidak ada" jawab namja manis itu

"Oh ia kenalkan aku Lee Donghae namja paling tampan dirumah ini" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil meraih tangan namjachingu hyungnya itu.

"Kim Ryeowook… salam kenal" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yaa… ikan cucut, cepat lepaskan tangan namjachinguku" ujar Yesung kesal karna melihat Donghae yang tak kunjung jua melepaskan tangan namjachingu tercintanya itu

"Aish… kau ini hyung. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut namjachingumu yang manis ini"

"Nee… aku tahu itu, soalnya kau kan juga sudah mempunyai namjachingu"

"Namjachingu?"

"Aish… kau ini bilang saja kau sudah punya namjachingu"

"Yah… aku memang belum mempunyai namjachingu hyung" ucap Donghae yang kini malah merengek tak jelas

"Mengaku sajalah… namja yang menngantarkanmu pulang tadi itu namjachingumu kan?" tanya Yesung kepada Donghae dengan penuh selidik. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap bingung kearah mereka berdua, karna ia tak mengerti apa yang kedua kakak beradik ini bicarakan

"Kau melihat Bummie mengantarku hyung?" tanya Donghae dan menatap Yesung tak percaya

"Ohh… jadi namjachingumu itu namanya Bummie"

"Yaa… dia bukan namjachinguku hyung" ucap Donghae gak nyantai

"Seleramu bagus juga ya Hae. Namjachingumu itu wajahnya sangat tampan" Yesung berujar cuek

"Arghh… hyung pabbo menyebalkan" geram Donghae karna kesal.

"Wookie chagi aku lapar. Sebaiknya kau memasak ne…" ucap Yesung tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang kini kesal karnanya

"Tapi hyung… aku tidak tau dapurnya dimana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… biar aku tunjukkan" Yesung pun memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang lalu dituntunnya namjachingunya itu menuju dapur. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas karna ia merasa keberadaannya diabaikan.

.

"Ikan cucut…" terdengar teriakan nyaring Yesung dari dapur

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae yang juga balas berteriak sambil dilangkahkannya kakinya kedapur

"Kau kemanakkan isi kulkas?" tanya Yesung saat Donghae telah sampai didapur

"Ehh… itu, selama aku sendiri aku kan memang tidak pernah berbelanja bahan makanan"

"Jadi selama ini kau makan apa Hae?"

"Aku selalu makan diluar hyung"

"Aish… yasudah, kalau begitu sana kau pergi beli bahan makanan" perintah Yesung sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Donghae

"Tapi hyung kenapa harus aku?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak ada persediaan bahan makanan sedikit pun dikulkas"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu" Donghae pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu kecil. Setelah selesai ganti baju ia pun langsung pergi keluar untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan disupermarket terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

yah… kelanjutannya gak jelas ya. ao udah usaha supaya dapetin ide yang lebih dari ini. Tapi gimana ya ujung-ujungnya malah bingung, terus ya jadinya gini deh… tapi moga aja chingudeul gak kecewa ya ma chap yang ini

**balesan reviews:**

dewi: ia ini masih tbc ko. Ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya chingu

kim seo jin aka kimmy: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya :D

Kim kihae: nee Bummie emang suka sama Hae, tapi Bummie masih malu-malu meong(?). ini udah apdet kilat gak? Makasih ripiunya chingu XD

dew'yellow: ia maklum nih diotak gentayangan KiHae mulu hihi… ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu

elfish: ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya

**Lullu48129**: ia Kibum juga suka sama Hae, tapi masih blm mau ngakuin perasaannya. Ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya

Park Je Hee a . k . a NaHaZa: ini chap 2nya udah apdet :D

anon: ini udah lanjut…. XD

**isfa . id**: ini udah lanjut chingu… makasih ripiunya

MissKihae: ini apdetnya udah cepet belum?

lee minji elf: ini udah lanjut chingu. berapa chap ya? ao juga gak tau, yang jelas chapnya tergantung sama isi otaknya ao hihi…

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu?** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu" Donghae pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu kecil. Setelah selesai ganti baju ia pun langsung pergi keluar untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan disupermarket terdekat.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Donghae pun lansung pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Tanpa menggunakan jeket atau pun membawa paying untuk melindungi kulitnya dari panasnya sengatan matahari yang begitu terik siang itu.

Donghae terus saja mengumpat kesal selama perjalanan. Saat sampai didepan supermarket terdekat kekesalan Donghae bertambah karna supermarket itu sedang tutup. Itu berarti ia harus pergi kesupermarket yang lain. Dan jarak supermarket itu lumayan jauh karna Donghae harus berjalan melewati beberapa blok dulu untuk bisa sampai kesana.

.

"Aish… sial sekali sih aku hari ini" ucap Donghae kesal sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya

"Kalau saja Yesung hyung tidak memaksaku, mungkin aku tidak akan semenderita ini" sepanjang perjalanan Donghae hanya bisa terus menggerutu. Sampai akhirnya tak terasa ia pun sampai disupermarket yang jauh itu

.

"Hah… akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Donghae saat masuk kedalam supermarket itu sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega

"Dan sekarang harus mulai darimana dulu?" gumam Donghae kecil sambil menelusuri setiap bagian supermarket itu. Lalu dikeluarkannya kartas putih kecil yang diyakini itu adalah daftar belanjaannya

"Ahh… aku mulai dari sayur-sayuran saja" dengan langkah santai Donghae pun menuju tempat yang banyak menyediakan sayuran segar

.

Setengah jam kemudian

"Hah… akhirnya selesai juga. Semua bahan yang ada didaftar sudah kuambil. Dan sekarang waktunya bayar" lalu dengan senang Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pembayaran.

Setelah selesai membayar Donghae pun segera keluar supermarket sambil membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari, kalau sekarang hari sedanglah hujan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae berdecak sebal.

"Aish… bagaimana ini? kalau hujan seperti ini, mana bisa aku pulang" ucap Donghae lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya. Cukup lama Donghae berdiam diri didepan supermarket tersebut, tapi apa daya hujannya tak kunjung berhenti.

'Hari yang aneh… tadi aja panasnya minta ampun tapi, kenapa sekarang malah hujan? Mana hujannya makin lama makin deras lagi. Unghh… menyebalkan' batin Donghae kesal sambil meletakkan kedua kantung belanjaannya kebawah karna ia merasa lelah terus memegang kantung yang lumayan berat tersebut.

"Aish… kenapa jadi dingin seperti ini sih" ucap Donghae sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya

"Ehh…" ucap Donghae kaget saat ia merasakan seseorang memasangkan jaket kebadannya yang kedinginan. Dengan cepat Donghae pun membalikkan badannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat nememukan sosok namja yang disukainya. Dan saat itu juga mata Donghae pun membulat lucu

'sejak kapan Kibum ada disupermarket ini. Setauku tadi saat aku keliling cari bahan, aku tidak ada sekali pun melihatnya ada didalam' batin Donghae heran karna keberadaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba saat ini

"Kau kedinginan hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba sambil memperbaiki letak jaketnya dibadan Donghae. Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk malu lalu mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum

"Kau sudah lama menunggu disini hyung?"

"Ne…" jawab Donghae seadanya. Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Setelah itu Kibum pun ikut menunggu hujan reda disamping Donghae. Namun tanpa terasa sudah beberapa menit mereka menunggu, tapi tak kunjung jua hujannya mereda.

"Hyung aku bawa payung. Kalau kau mau kita bisa menggunakan payung ini bersama"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Kibum polos

"Ne… kajja hyung kita pulang" Kibum pun membuka payungnya, lalu dirangkulnya Donghae untuk merapat supaya Donghae tidak terkena hujan. Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa terkejut dengan semua perlakuan Kibum yang begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Kibum hanya menatap Donghae sebentar saat itu, lalu dengan cepat dituntunnya Donghae untuk berjalan

Selama perjalanan Donghae hanya terdiam sambil sesekali membenarkan pegangan kantung belanjaannya. Kibum yang melihat itu pun langsung mengambil salah satu kantung ditangan Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Kibum saat itu

"Aku tau kau kesusahan membawanya hyung" ucap Kibum cepat tepat ditelinga Donghae

"Tapi Bummie… kau kan juga membawa belanjaanmu"

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan aku membantumu. Lagi pula belanjaanku kan Cuma sedikit" ucap Kibum tulus sambil menatap Donghae lembut. Dan lagi Donghae hanya bisa tertunduk malu dibuatnya.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang buruk. Pulang sekolah aku pulang berdua bersama Kibum. Walaupun tiba-tiba dirumah ada Yesung hyug yang membuat kukesal. Lalu dengan seenaknya memaksaku membeli bahan makanan. membuatku rela berjalan diteriknya matahari hanya untuk kesupermarket yang lumayan jauh. Setelah itu menunda waktu pulang kerumah hanya karna terjebak hujan.

Namun siapa sangka karna Yesung hyung dan juga Hujan ini, aku jadi bisa diantar pulang sama Kibum. Bahkan bisa satu payung dengan Kibum. Aih… benar-benar hari ini sangat special sekali.

.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba saat sudah berada didepan pagar rumahku. Hal itu membuatku yang dari tadi berpikir kini langsung menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa sampai secepat ini? Sedangkan saat aku berjalan kesupermarket itu saja lama. Tapi kenapa saat pulang bersama Kibum, perjalan pulang terasa dua kali lebih cepat. Aish… padahalkan aku masih mau berlama-lama menikamati satu payung berdua bersama Kibum.

.

**Donghae POV end **

.

.

.

"Ini hyung kantung belanjaanmu" ujar Kibum lalu menyerahkan kantung tersebut ke Donghae

"Terima kasih Bummie…" ucap Donghae tulus lalu memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Kibum

"Ne sama-sama hyung. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu ya hyung"

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu Bummie?" Kibum hanya menggeleng lalu dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk menuju rumahnya

"Bummie" teriak Donghae nyaring karna hujan masih lumayan deras. Seketika Kibum pun berbalik kearah Donghae.

"Jaketmu?" teriak Donghae lagi kepada Kibum

"Pakai saja hyung" jawab Kibum balas teriak lalu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Donghae pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Kibum yang kini kian menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya.

.

"Diantar pulang namjachingumu lagi Hae-ah" ucap Yesung yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah ada disamping Donghae

"Aish… kau ini mengagetkanku saja hyung. Dan sekali lagi Bummie itu bukan namjachinguku hyung"

"Tak usah menyangkal lagi Hae. Akui saja apa susahnya sih"

"Terserah kau saja hyung" ucap Donghae jengkel sambil memberikan dua kantung belanjaannya kepada hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu

"Ahh… aku tau. Kau lama kesupermarket itu karna kau pacaran dulu kan sama Bummiemu itu"

"Ahh… kau menyebalkan hyung" dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan Donghae pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan kesal. Tak lupa ia membanting pintu kamarnya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya pada hyungnya saat itu

"Aigoo… anak itu lucu juga kalau sedang kesal seperti itu" ujar Yesung terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Donghae saat itu. Setelah itu ia pun kedapur untuk menaruh semua persedian bahan makanan yang dibeli Donghae dengan susah payah tadi.

.

.

.

"Donghae keluar… ayo kita makan malam bersama" ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak dari luar kamar Donghae. Tak ada jawaban dari yang punya kamar. Jadi Yesung putuskan untuk masuk saja.

'Gelap' itulah kesan pertama saat Yesung memasuki kamar Donghae. Dengan cepat dinyalakannya lampu kamar Donghae. Lalu ia pun melihat kearah Donghae yang kini dengan nyamannya bersembunyi didalam selimut. Didekatinya Donghae lalu disibakkannya selimut Donghae saat itu. Yesung menyerngitkan alisnya heran, ketika ia melihat Donghae yang menggunakan jaket, padahal ia tadi sudah menggunakan selimut. Diguncangnya tubuh Donghae kasar berharap kalau setelah ini Donghae akan segera terbangun. Namun apa yang Yesung dapat? Bukannya Donghae terbangun, Yesung malah mendengar Donghae mengigau tak jelas saat ia tidur

"Ne… Bummie aku namjachingu mau" igau Donghae tak jelas. Dan Yesung pun sukses tertawa keras saat mendengarnya. Karna suara Yesung yang tertawa sangat nyaring, tidur Donghae pun terganggu dan saat itu juga Donghae terbangun

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Donghae masih lemas lalu menatap Yesung bingung sambil mengucek matanya lucu

"Tidak apa-apa Hae" jawab Yesung seadanya ketika ia berhasil meredakan tawanya. Yesung belum berniat mengungkit igauan Donghae sekarang

"Kau mandi dulu sana. Lalu kita makan malam bersama"

"Langsung makan malam saja ya… aku malas mandi hyung, harinya dingin"

"Jorok sekali kau… kalau Bummiemu itu tau kau jorok seperti ini. Mana mau dia denganmu" ucap Yesung santai saat ia sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Donghae

"Yaaa… dasar Yesung hyung menyebalkan" ucap Donghae kesal dan Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Maaf ya… kalau chap ini pendek habisnya otak ao lagi dipenuhin sama hasil rapot yang bakal dibagiin hari sabtu ntar. ao penasaran gimana hasilnya? Jelek ato bagus? Naik kelas apa gak? Aish… doain aja, mudahan ao naik kelas ya chingudeul… :D

.

**Balesan Reviews:**

**Lullu48129**: ne kayanya hari itu emang jadi hari keberuntungannya si Fishy. Ini udah lanjut… ripiu lagi chingu :D

elfish: ini chap3nya udah apdet. Makasih ripiunya

**isfa . id**: yey… chingu bener. tapi bukan belanja bareng tapi lebih tepatnya mereka pulang bareng lagi XD

Park Je Hee a . k . a NaHaZa: ao juga lovelove banget sama KiHae :3. umur ao 16, terus masalah gender. chingu maunya ao namja ato yeoja? #slap. nyahaha… ao yeoja tulen ko chingu X3. ini udah apdet asap belum? Mian kalo chap ini pendek

ChwangMine95: sayang sekali disini abang ikan emang ao jadiin uke buat si snow white huahahaha *ketawanista(?)

riana dewi: org ketiga? Belum ada kepikiran sih… tapi liat aja ntar. soal chapnya ao gak tau, soalnya selama ao masih ad aide epep ini tetep lanjut. Makasih ripiunya :D

MissKihae: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu

Eun Byeol: makasih… ini udah lanjut. Moga suka ya :D

dew'yellow: wah… seneng banget kalau bisa digentayangin sama KiHae terus :$. Maaf kalau chap ini pendek ya…

**cloud3024**: ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya chingu :D

ecca augest: ia Kibum emang suka sama Hae… tapi dia masih nyangkal sama perasaannya itu. Makasih ripiunya :*

dewi: maaf chap ini masih pendek, moga gak kecewa ya sama chap ini. Konflik? Ntar deh ao bikin konflik, tapi kalo sekarang belum ada kepikiran gmna konfliknya. Makasih ripiunya chingu

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu? **:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo bertebaran, ooc dikit(?), alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mimpi indah Hae?" tanya Yesung ketika ia melihat Donghae yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya serta senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya kini. Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah tambah melebarkan senyumnya

"Aish kau ini dasar aneh" ucap Yesung karna sedari tadi ia melihat Donghae tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

"Yaa… ikan jangan hanya tersenyum saja. Sini cepat kita sarapan bersama" tanpa disuruh dua kali Donghae pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk untuk bisa menikmati sarapan buatan namjachingu hyungnya yang rasanya pastilah sangat enak itu.

Sarapan pun berlangsung dengan sunyi. Namun agak terasa aneh karna Donghae saat itu sesekali selalu tersenyum selagi makan. Dan hal itu membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap heran kepada Donghae.

.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum Hae" ujar Yesung sedikit kesal setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka

"Tidak mau" jawab Donghae cepat membuat Yesung menatap bingung kearah Donghae

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hae?' ucap Yesung penuh tanda tanya didalam hatinya

.

Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Donghae selalu tersenyum pada pagi hari begini? Kalian taukan hampir setengah hari kemaren Donghae terus saja menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Kibum. Dan coba tebak apa efek sampingnya? Karna bersama Kibum terus, saat tidur pun didalam mimpi, Donghae selalu bersama Kibum. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae tersenyum cerah tanpa henti.

Jelas saja tersenyum seperti itu. Siapa pun mau bersama Kibum, tak peduli mimpi atau pun nyata. Yang jelas bisa bersama Kibum itu pun sudah seperti suatu keajaiban yang langka. Apalagi didalam mimpi Donghae, ia memimpikan Kibum yang selalu tersenyum hanya untuknya, kencan bersama Kibum, Kibum yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, sampai-sampai ia memimpikan kalau Kibum memintanya supaya ia menjadi namjachingunya. Ahh… sungguh kalau seperti ini terus mungkin Donghae akan menjadikan tidur sebagai hobinya.

.

'TING TONG'

Saat itu tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Baik Donghae, Yesung maupun Ryeowook berpikir 'Kira-kira siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?'

"Biar aku saja yang buka" ucap Ryeowook sembari melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tak berapa lama Ryeowook pun kembali kedapur. Melihat itu Donghae dan Yesung pun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penasaran

"Itu… ada seorang namja yang bilang akan berangkat bersama Donghae" ucap Ryeowook cepat untuk menjawab tatapan penasaran dari kedua kakak beradik tersebut

"Siapa Wookie?" tanya Donghae cepat kepada Ryeowook

"Molla" jawab Ryeowook singkat karna ia memang tidak mengetahuinya

"Kira-kira siapa? Minnie hyung apa Hyukkie? Ehh tapi mereka kan tidak ada bilang ingin menjemputku" gumam Donghae bingung

"Yaa… ikan sana cepat keluar. Siapa tau saja yang diluar itu Bummiemu" Yesung berujar santai tanpa mempedulikan tangan Donghae yang kini mengempal erat

"Benar kata Sungie hyung kesian kalau namja itu terus menunggu diluar" ucapan lembut Ryeowook membuat Donghae melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan dengan santai ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tak lupa ia pakai dulu tas sekolahnya

"Hati-hati ya ikan" ucap Yesung dari dapur namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Donghae

.

"Bu-bummie…" ucap Donghae tergagap diikuti dengan tatapan tak percaya saat ia menemukan sosok Kibum didepan pintu rumahnya

"Pagi hyung" ujar Kibum santai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang entah kenapa selalu saja terlihat bila ia melihat Donghae

"Sedang apa kau disini Bummie?" tanya Donghae polos

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama hyung"

"Tapi Bummie aku…"

"Ayolah hyung. Kalau hyung banyak berpikir nanti kita bisa telat"

"Baiklah" ujar Donghae akhirnya pasrah

.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjemputku Bummie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba berusaha memecahkan kesunyian disepanjang perjalanan mereka

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagi pula rumahku kan melewati rumahmu hyung, jadi dari pada aku berangkat sendiri lebih baik kita berangkat berdua saja" entah mengapa saat itu wajah Donghae memanas ketika ia mendengar kata 'Berdua saja' dari bibir Kibum

"Akh… mataku kelilipan" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan perih dimata sebelah kirinya. Dan dengan ganas dikucek-kuceknya matanya itu dan hal itu sukses membuat matanya malah bertambah perih. Melihat itu Kibum pun langsung menjauhkan tangan Donghae

"Sini biar aku tiup hyung" tawar Kibum dan dijawab Donghae dengan anggukkan kecil. Donghae pun menunggu Kibum meniup matanya yang kini sedang terpejam. Namun bukan tiupan yang dirasakannya, melainkan sebuah kecupan yang terasa begitu lembut dikelopak matanya. Bukan hanya kelopak mata kirinya saja yang dikecup, kelopak mata kanannya yang tidak apa-apa pun kini mendapat bagian kecupan dari Kibum. Merasakan itu, Donghae pun hanya bisa terdiam mematung dibuatnya.

"Sudah merasa baikkan hyung?" tanya Kibum setelah ia melepaskan kecupan singkatnya dikelopak mata Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita hyung" ujar Kibum lalu dengan santai ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang saat ini merasakan tubuhnyaa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Merasa Donghae yang tak jua menyusulnya, akhirnya Kibum pun berbalik dan menemukan Donghae yang kini masih setia dengan posisinya yang tadi yaitu hanya berdiri tegap sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dan dengan cepat, akhirnya Kibum pun meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae. Lalu Kibum pun berjalan sambil menggenggam perjelangan tangan Donghae sama seperti kemaren. Dan Donghae pun kini hanya bisa menampakkan raut wajah yang susah diartikan. Entah senang, kaget, gembira semua tercampur aduk sekarang. Yang ia bisa sekarang, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Kibum saat ini.

.

.

.

Tak terasa setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Hyung kita sudah berada disekolah" bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Donghae. Dan hal itu pun langsung membuat Donghae sadar dan menatap bingung kearah Kibum.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap polos kearah Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk sebentar untuk menjawabnya. Lalu setelah itu mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk segera masuk kedalam sekolah sebelum gerbangnya ditutup. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka masih saja menautkan kedua tangan mereka dalam sebuah genggaman yang terasa begitu hangat.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Donghae tak henti-hentinya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan heran. Karna sedari tadi ia dan Kibum menjadi pusat perhatian disetiap koridor yang mereka lewati. Seperti tatapan iri, heran, bingung sampai tatapan cemburu pun kini tertuju kepada mereka ehh lebih tepatnya kepada Donghae.

Donghae yang ditatap itu pun risih sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tanagnnya dan berjalan lebih merapat kepada Kibum. Kibum sendiri hanya bisa menerima sikap Donghae tersebut karna ia merasa nyaman diperlakukan Donghae seperti itu.

.

"Wah… pagi-pagi kalian sudah mesra sekali" ucap Kyuhyun jahil saat Donghae dan Kibum kini sudah berada didepan kelasnya Donghae

"Apa maksdmu Kyu?" tanya Donghae bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu

"Aish… kau ini hyung pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang kelewat polos sih" mendengar itu Donghae pun semakin bingung dibuatnya

"Kau dan Kibum apa sudah pacaran Hae?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil melihat Donghae dengan penasaran

"Ehh… apa maksudmu hyung? Aku dan Kibum belum ada hubungan apa-apa" jawab Donghae cepat

"Belum? Berarti sebentar lagi akan dong Hae" ujar Sungmin dengan nada jahil

"Aniyo…" Donghae berujar pelan, sedangkan Kibum kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Aish… tak kau akui pun kedekatanmu dengan Kibummie sudah menjadi jawabannya hyung"

"Maksudmu kyu?"

"Tadi pagi aku mendengar dari para yeoja-yeoja tukang gossip dikelas kalau kalian kemarin pulang sekolah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan" Donghae dan Kibum hanya bisa diam menyimak perkataan Kyuhyun

"Lalu apa hubungannya Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya imut membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas karnanya

"Dan sekarang coba lihat kalian. Berangkat berdua dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan dari orang lain." Donghae dan Kibum yang mendengar itu pun reflek melepaskan genggaman mereka yang sudah bertautan lumayan lama tersebut. Pipi Donghae merona sedangkan Kibum hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Wah… wajah Donghae hyung memerah. Kau hebat sekali Bummie, sebenarnya kau dan Donghae hyung ada hubungan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap KiHae jahil

"Ayo Kyu kita kekelas sekarang, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ucap Kibum tanpa memperdulikan omongan Kyuhyun barusan

"Yaaa… Bummie jangan pisahkan aku dari Minnie hyung" rengek Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil saat ia diseret paksa oleh Kibum untuk pergi kekelas mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

Sekarang sudah jadi rutinitas bagi Donghae dan Kibum untuk berangkat serta pulang sekolah bersama. Terkadang mereka malah belajar bersama. Entah dirumah Donghae maupun dirumah Kibum asalkan tempat itu bisa membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Tak terasa kini sudah hampir dua bulan lebih mereka dekat. Kedekatan mereka itu pun selalu jadi tanda tanya bagi orang-orang. Sampai-sampai ada yang mengira mereka berpacaran. Walaupun hubungan mereka masih belum jelas, bila ditanya baik Kibum maupun Donghae, mereka sama-sama tidak ingin menjawab. Entah apa alasannya, mereka yang hanya mencari sensasi atau mereka masih belum ingin membagi kabar gembira mereka kepada orang lain. Yang pasti mereka terlihat cocok jadi jangan salahkan orang yang salah mengira hubungan mereka, berharap kalau mereka memang benar menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

.

"Bummie sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae hyung?"

"Menurutmu apa Kyu?"

"Yaaa… jelas saja aku tidak tahu, maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendengus kesal. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dibuatnya

.

"Hae…" panggil Sungmin manja kepada Donghae

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memang kau ingin bertanya apa hyung?"

"Hem… tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur ya. tidak ada rahasia-rahasiaan"

"Baiklah." Ucap Donghae tenpa berpikir

"Apa kau sudah menjadi namjachingunya Kibummie?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati

"Aku… aku… ahh… bagaimana kalau hyung bertanya yang lain saja" ucap Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sungmin yang mengerti kalau Donghae tidak ingin membicarakan hubungannya dan Kibum pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pasrah

"Hah… sudahlah kalau kau memang tak ingin menjawabnya"

.

.

.

"Bummie bagaimana ini Sungmin hyung terus saja bertanya hubungan kita"

"Lalu hyung jawab apa?"

"Aku biasanya hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan saja hah…"

"Kau tau hyung, bahkan Kyuhyun pun sering bertanya seperti itu juga padaku"

"Benarkah? Jadi kita harus apa sekarang? Apa kita katakan saja kalau sekarang kita sudah pacaran"

"Kalau itu bisa membuat mereka berhenti bertanya. Apa boleh buat" jawab Kibum seadanya membuat bibir Donghae mengerucut imut. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan kecupan manis kepada bibir Donghae yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya dari dua minggu yang lalu.

.

Tunggu… namjachingu? Donghae dan Kibum? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

**Flashback**

Sore hari Kibum datang kerumah Donghae untuk menepati janjinya supaya bisa belajar bersama. Dan karna keasikkan belajar bersama, Kibum pun tak menyadari kalau langit sore kini telah diganti oleh langit gelap yang menandakan kalau sekarang hari sudah malam. Karna sudah malam akhirnya Donghae pun menyuruh Kibum untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya.

.

Kini terlihat empat namja sedang mengelilingi meja segiempat yang terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji diatasnya. Setelah itu mereka pun menyantap makan malam mereka dengan nikmat.

Namun salah satu dari mereka, sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya melirik seseorang yang kini duduk dengan santai sambil menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat.

Kibum ialah sosok yang sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya Donghae lirik. Entah untuk apa Donghae melirik Kibum seperti itu. Yang pasti kelakuan Donghae saat itu membuat Yesung yang melihatnya jadi mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang sembari tersenyum jahil

"Jadi Kibummie… sejak kapan kau menjadi namjachingunya si ikan ini?" tanya Yesung sembari melirik kearah Donghae yang kini melototkan matanya aneh. Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar itu pun jadi tersedak air karna saat itu ia sedang minum.

Bingung kenapa Yesung seperti sudah akrab dengan Kibum? Jelas saja akrab selama sebulan lebih ini kan Kibum sudah sering kerumahnya dengan beralasan ia akan belajar dengan Donghae saat itu. Namun karna Donghae terlalu lama didalam kamarnya, jadilah Yesung dan Kibum bermain game bersama untuk melepas bosan karna menunggu Donghae saat itu.

"Yah… jadi kau belum jadi namjachingunya Donghae." Ujar Yesung santai tanpa memperdulikan wajah Donghae dan Kibum dan Donghae yang menatapnya bingung saat ini

"Kau tau Bummie, bahkan aku pernah mendengar Donghae menyebutkan namamu saat ia tidur. Kalau tidak salah ia bilang… nee, Bummie aku namjachingumu mau"

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Kibum spontan kepada Yesung sambil menatapnya kearah Donghae tak percaya

"Aku tidak tau… sebaiknya jangan didengarkan, Yesung hyung pasti hanya bercanda" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum polos. Kibum hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya saat melihat senyum Donghae saat itu

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berpacaran?" tanya Yesung lagi secara tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu baik Donghae maupun Kibum kini hanya bisa merona dibuatnya. Sungguh sepertinya Yesung tak pernah bosan jika soal menggoda adik kesayangan serta calon namjachingu adiknya itu

"Sudahlah Sungie hyung… kasihan wajah mereka sudah merah seperti itu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makannya saja" ujar Ryeowook lembut membuat Kibum maupun Donghae kini menghembuskan napasnya lega.

Setelah selesai makan malam, tak lama Kibum pun pamit pulang. Kibum pun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar diikuti dengan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam"

"Nee… Bummie kalau begitu hati-hati ya" ucap Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat Kibum kini sudah bejalan pergi. Namun belum beberapa langkah Kibum kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae, dan hal itu membuat Donghae hanya bisa menatap bingung kearahnya

"Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku tau ini terdengar aneh. Memang awalnya aku hanya tertarik padamu… hyung. Namun setelah dekat, aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tak biasa hyung. Dan aku rasa mulai sekarang aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap Kibum dengan cepat membuat Donghae yang mendengarnya jadi tak bisa mencernanya dengan baik

"Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan pelan Bummie"

"Tidak mau… tapi maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap mata Donghae lembut

"Be-benarkah apa yang kau katakan Bummie?" tanya Donghae yang kini menatap Kibum tak percaya

"Aish… jawab saja hyung mau apa tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau" jawab Donghae cepat. Setelah itu ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar pada badannya. karna saat itu juga ia mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Kibum yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi namjachingunya.

"Terima kasih hyung" ujar Kibum setelah ia melepaskan pelukkannya lalu dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Donghae singkat. Donghae hanya bisa terkejut menerima kecupan Kibum saat itu dan selanjutnya ia pun hanya bisa terdiam

"Kalau begitu aku aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok pagi hyung" ujar Kibum sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan Donghae dan tak lupa ia merasakan bibir namjachingunya itu kembali namun kali ini dilumatnya bibir Donghae walaupun hanya sebentar. Setelah itu Kibum pun benar-benar pulang meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa terus menatapnya yang kini terus menjauh.

'Ini benar nyatakan? Tapi rasa lembutnya masih jelas terasa' batin Donghae sambil mengelus bibirnya dengan lembut. Lalu setelah itu ia pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajah polosnya.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Hah… akhirnya setelah beberapa hari epep ini ao lanjutin juga.

**isfa . id**: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu :D

**Lullu48129**: huaaa maaf chingu ao apdetnya gak kilat kali ini *pundung

Park Je Hee a . k . a NaHaZa: tambahin Siwon entar deh ao pikirin hihi... Gimana rapot saeng udah dibagiin belum? Kalau udah hasilnya gimana?

lee minji elf: ini udah lanjut. Jadi chingu… gimana hasil ulangannya udah dibagiin belum? Makasih ripiunya :D

elfish: makasih ripiunya chingu :D

MissKihae: para author pada pindah soalnya sekarang admin ffn suka ngapusin ff mendadak. ao juga kurang ngerti sih alasannya apa? Yang jelas hal itu yang bikin author lain kebayakan pindah terus republish ffnya. Maksih ripiunya chingu :D

**cloud3024**: ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya chingu :D

dew'yellow: ini udah panjang belum? Hihi… maaf chap ini ao apdetnya lambat. Nee… bener ao naik kelas ihiy *jejingkrakangeje

ChwangMine95: ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya chingu :D

**hyukssoul**: nyahahaha… makasih ripiunya chingu :D

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung… pulang sekolah nanti kita kecafe biasa ya. ajak Kyuhyun juga kalau bisa"

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk apa kita kesana Hae?"

"Sudahlah nanti juga hyung akan tau. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu bersama Bummie?"

"Bummie? Emang apa hubungannya dengan Kibummie?" bukannya menjawab Donghae hanya memperlihatkan senyum polosnya yang membuat Sungmin menatapnya penuh penasaran. Sungmin hendak bertanya lagi, namun diurungkannya niatnya tersebut karna seorang guru yang cukup mengerikan sudah masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajar kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

.

Sehabis pulang sekolah Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung pergi bergegas kecafe seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Café yang kecil namun selalu ramai akan pengunjung

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau dan Kibummie jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Sungmin langsung setelah mereka mendudukan diri disalah satu meja yang kosong.

"Sebenarnya kami…ahh…"

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang baru datang sambil menyerahkan menu kepada mereka, membuat Donghae harus memutuskan pembicaraannya. Sungmin pun tampak kesal karnanya. Namun setelah itu ia pun beralih menatap menu yang diberikan pelayan itu.

"Ada pesanan lagi?" tanya pelayan tersebut kepada mereka dan hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari mereka. Melihat itu pelayan tersebut pun tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka

"Jadi… apa yang kau ingin katakan tadi Hae?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae penasaran

"Sebenarnya aku dan Bummie sudah pacaran" ucap Donghae cepat dengan sekali napas. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam karna mereka masih bingung untuk mencerna kata-kata Donghae tersebut. Melihat itu akhirnya Kibum pun ikut ambil bagian

"Biar aku perjelas lagi. Aku dan Donghae sekarang sudah pacaran" ujar Kibum cuek namun kali ini sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa?" teriak mereka nyaring saat mendengar penuturan Kibum tersebut. Hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang ada dicafe tersebut menatap mereka heran. Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi KyuMin yang berlebihan itu dan Kibum hanya menatap mereka biasa saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum aneh saat mereka menyadari kalau sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang

.

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae dan Kibum tak percaya, mencoba meyakinkan kalau yang mereka dengar tadi itu adalah benar. Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sedangkan Kibum kini dengan santainya merangkul pundak Donghae mesra supaya mereka bisa lebih dekat. Melihat kemesraan KiHae saat itu membuat KyuMin yang ada dihadapan mereka jadi menampakkan ekspresi yang susah diartikan

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran sambil menatap aneh kearah dua namja yang ada dihadapannya

"Hem… sepertinya sudah dua minggu" jawab Donghae dengan polosnya membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget

"Kenapa kalian sekaget seperti itu?" tanya Kibum heran saat melihat raut wajah KyuMin yang terlihat aneh

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu Bummie? Tentu saja kami kaget, kenapa kalian baru bilang sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun diikuti dengan anggukan dari Sungmin

"Bilang apa?" tanya Donghae dan Kibum kompak

"Aish… tentu saja maksud kami hubungan kalian" ujar Kyuhyun lalu mendengus kesal

"Oh… hanya itu" ucap Kibum seadanya

"Yah… apa-apaan responmu itu Bummie" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menatap Kibum tajam. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menenangkan namjachingunya itu

"Jadi… kenapa kalian baru bilang sekarang, kalau kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Sungmin lembut dengan penuh kesabaran kali ini

"Mianhae… Minnie hyung kami hanya merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang penting. Jadi kami tidak memberitahukannya" ujar Donghae santai dengan wajah polosnya

"MWO… tidak penting" ucap KyuMin nyaring membuat orang-orang yang dicafe tersebut lagi-lagi melihat kearah mereka heran. Dan kali ini tidak terlalu dipedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kyu? Berlebihan sekali" ucap Kibum santai membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menggeram kesal

"Berlebihan kau bilang? Aku ini sahabatmu Bummie… tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini" Kibum hanya menggendikkan bahunya

"Aishh… kau ini" ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap malas kearah Kibum

Setelah itu pesanan mereka pun datang. Dan mereka pun menikmati pesanan mereka dalam diam, karna sepertinya sekarang suasana diantara mereka masih sedikit canggung karna kejadian yang baru beberapa menit tadi berlalu

.

.

"Tak kusangka makan siang kita menjadi seperti ini hyung" ucap Donghae setelah mereka sudah keluar dari café tersebut

"Sudahlah… biar kejadian yang tadi kita lupakan saja" Sungmin berujar santai sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Donghae

Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat namjachingu mereka itu. Mereka pun mulai berjalan untuk pulang

"Kau Kim Kibum, besok kau harus bertanding game denganku" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Kibum dan kedua namja manis yang disana menoleh kearahnya

"Ne… terserah kau sajalah Kyu" Kibum berujar cuek

"Ahh… kami duluan ya Kyu, Minnie hyung" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah dijalan yang berbeda

"Yasudah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok ya…" ujar Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Donghae dan Kibum yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

"Bummie…"

"Nee… hyung"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa hyung?"

"Apa kau serius denganku Bummie?" tanya Donghae pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kibum balik sambil menatap heran kearah namjachingunya itu

"A-apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Bummie?" tanya Donghae yang entah mengapa kini suaranya sedikit terdengar serak dan bergetar. Mendengar itu Kibum pun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Donghae menatap kearahnya heran dengan mata yang kini terlihat sedikit berair karna menahan tangis

"Kau meragukan cintaku hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menghapus bening air mata yang kini menghiasi kedua pipi Donghaenya. Donghae pun menutup matanya untuk merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan tangan Kibum dikedua pipinya.

"Kau tau hyung. Aku tak akan berpacaran, kalau aku memang tak menemukan orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatku jatuh hati sehingga aku jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Kibum lembut lalu mendekap Donghae dengan hangat

"Maksudmu apa Bummie?" tanya Donghae polos sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuat Kibum yang melihatnya jadi tak sadar malah mengecup bibir Donghae sebentar

"Singkatnya… aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung" Kibum berbisik pada Donghae setelah ia melepaskan kecupan kilatnya. Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun hanya bisa menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dan Kibum pun kembali mendekap tubuh namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"Bummie lepaskan aku" pinta Donghae kepada Kibum, karna namjachingunya itu tak kunjung juga melepaskan dekapannya

"Aniyo… biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung" ucap Kibum lalu mengecup pipi Donghae lembut setelah itu Donghae pun hanya bisa terdiam mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Kibummienya itu

.

.

.

.

Kini hubungan Kibum dan Donghae sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan. Semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tau hubungan mereka. Sekarang semua orang pun juga sudah tau kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kadang mereka pun tak liat tempat jika bermesraan. Membuat orang yang melihat mereka menjadi iri. Namun mereka tak memperdulikan itu. Tapi ada juga yang melihat mereka menjadi tersenyum karna mereka terlihat begitu cocok.

Tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasa kalau Kibum beberapa hari ini sikapnya berubah. Sekarang sikap kibum gak sebaik dan seperhatiaan seperti saat-saat mereka baru pacaran kaya dulu.

.

.

.

"Bummie… hari ini kita belajar bersama yah" pinta Donghae yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Kibum

"Hem… aku tidak bisa hyung. Hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah aku ingin istirahat saja dirumah"

"Hah… baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Donghae pasrah mendengar perkataan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya melangkahkan kakinya santai tanpa memperhatikan tatapan sedih dari Donghae saat itu.

.

"Hah… bosan juga dirumah sendirian" ujar Donghae sambil sesekali mengganti saluran televisi yang baginya tidak ada yang menarik tersebut

"Coba saja Bummie ada disini"

"Unghhh… perutku lapar. Sayang Wookie dan Yesung hyung sudah kembali. Uhh… sekarang aku kembali seperti dulu deh. kalau lapar ya makan diluar" lalu Donghae pun bangkit dan masuk kekamarnya. Setelah itu tak berapa lama Donghae pun keluar dengan menggunakan jaket tebal untuk keluar rumah

"Hah… hari ini aku makan dimana ya?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya seniri saat ia suah berada diluar rumah

.

Dengan senyum lebar Donghae pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Sebelum menemukan tempat makan yang diinginkannya. Namun ditengah perjalanan ia melihat sosok namja yang sangat dicintainya kini. Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau namja yang ada didalam pandangannya kini adalah namjachingunya. Ingin rasanya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati namja itu. Namun diurungkannya niatnya karna ia melihat sosok namja tampan bertubuh kekar, kini datang dan langsung memeluk namja yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu dengan mesra.

Sugguh sangat sakit rasanya hati Donghae saat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae pun segera berlari dari tempat itu. Tanpa terasa kini Donghae berlari sambil menangis menuju rumahnya. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kini melihatnya berlari sambil menangis. Entah kemana perginya rasa lapar yang ia rasakan tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai kerumahnya lalu menangis sepuasnya didalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

muehehehe… pendek banget yah? Otak ao lagi gak bisa diajak kerjasama. Gegara ao ketahuan merokok sama eommanya ao. arghhh… nyesel banget lah pokoknya kalau udah kena marah gini. Ancamannya malah hp sma laptop ao mau disita T_T huaaaaaaaa… andweeee kalau disita beneran, gimana ao maungetik epep. Aish…sudahlah abaikan, kenapa ao malah curhat colongan gini yah hah…

.

**Balesan Reviews:**

elfish: ini udah apdet… maaf kalo apdetnya lama

**Eun Byeol**: mian chingu… chap ini KiHae momentnya gak romantis ya?

**cloudyeye**: ia cepet, Bummie kan takut kalo ikannya keburu diambil org hahaha… mian chingu ao gak bisa apdet kilat

MissKihae: makasih ripiunya. Maaf kalo ao gak bisa apdet kilat

**Lullu48129**: yey… ini udah lanjut chingu. Makasih ripiunya

ChwangMine95: huahahaha… chap ini KiHaenya mesra gak? Makasih ripiunya chingu

lee minji elf: jahaha… hasil rapot ao juga lumayan ko chingu, malahan bisa dibilang pas2an, tapi makasih y doanya hihi… ia dichap ini ao kasih konflik. Makasih ripiunya chingu

dew'yellow: huaaaaa maaf chingu chap ini ao apdetnya pendek lagi. Ia ao naik kelas ko :D maaf ao gak bisa apdet kilat buat chap ini

Park Je Hee a . k . a NaHaZa: hiiieeeeee mian saeng chap ini apdetnya gak kilat. Makasih ripiunya saeng

**isfa . id**: makasih chingu :D ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau agak aneh hihi…

liviyakim: ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya :3 *peluk

BabyKiHae98: yey… ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya chingu

ecca augest: hihi penasaran ya, habis ao bingung mau lanjutnya gimana… yah jadinya tbc disitu deh *nyengir* maksih ripiunya chingu

.

Ohia… makasih buat chingudeul yang udah ripiu ff ao yang **Play with Eyes Closed**

.

**akhir kata… mind to review chingu? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Pair:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, OOC sedikit, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eunghhh… jam berapa ini?" Donghae mengerjapkan matanya heran karna keadaan kamarnya yang minim akan cahaya sekarang.

"Sepertinya ini sudah malam" dengan perlahan Donghae bangkit dari kasurnya lalu dengan hati-hati dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya

'KLIK'

Seketika kamar yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang akibat cahaya lampu yang kini menerangi kamarnya. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu tersebut.

"Ehh… sudah jam sepuluh malam" kaget Donghae saat ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya

"Aish… gara-gara menangis, aku bahkan jadi lupa makan dan sekarang aku malah kelaparan" Donghae berujar lemas saat ia mendengar suara perutnya. Biarpun merasa lapar tapi Donghae tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu.

"Hah… sebaiknya aku mandi saja."

.

"Haha… jelek sekali wajahku saat ini" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum miris saat bercermin dan melihat matanya yang bengkak dan sedikit memerah karna terlalu lama menangis tadi. Entah berapa lama Donghae menangis sampai-sampai ia tertidur karnanya.

Setelah selesai mandi. Donghae pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. sudah beberapa menit ia pejamkan matanya, namun tak juga matanya tertidur

"Arghhh… aku benci Kim Kibum" teriak Donghae frustasi saat ia teringat kembali sosok Kibum yang sedang memeluk seseorang

"Hiks… apa selama ihik…ni Bummie hanya mepermainkanku hiks… hiiks…" Donghae pun kembali menangis membuat matanya kembali memerah dan tambah membengkak. Dan setelah satu jam penuh ia menangis akhirnya ia pun kelelahan dan tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Dengan santai dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi ia pun memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Setelah itu ia kedapur, membuat susu untuk menghangatkan perutnya. Setelah menghabiskan susunya, lalu Donghae mengambil sebuah apel untuk menganjal perutnya yang dari kemarin siang belum diisi apa-apa.

Diliriknya jam yang ada diruangan itu sebentar. Sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh, itu berarti ia masih memiliki waktu banyak satu jam untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Biasanya Kibum akan menjemputnya pada jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit.

'Kibum'

Mengingat nama itu membuat Donghae kembali sedih. Bahkan saat ia melihat handphone saat bangun tadi, ia tak menemukan satu pun pesan dari Kibum. Donghae tersenyum miris karna ia merasa telah dilupakan oleh Kibum dengan gampangnya. Memikirkan Kibum membuat Donghae jadi malas untuk bertemu dengan namjachingunya itu.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, bermaksud ingin pergi ke sekolah duluan sebelum Kibum datang menjemputnya. Donghae menghembuskan napasnya perlahan mencoba mengurangi beban pikirannya yang selalu memikirkan Kibum. Setelah itu ia pun berangkat kesekolah sendirian. Hampa, itulah yang dirasakan Donghae sekarang. Serasa ada yang kurang ketika Kibum tidak ada disebelahnya saat ini. Namun apa daya untuk sekarang ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Kibum dulu.

.

.

.

"Hai Donghae… kau berangkat sendiri?" tanya Sungmin kepada Donghae yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"Ne… hyung" jawab Donghae singkat

"Memang Kibummie kemana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu ada disamping Sungmin. Mendengar nama Kibum, wajah Donghae pun menjadi lesu. Dengan perlahan digelengkannya kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Matamu kenapa Hae?" tanya Sungmin perhatian saat ia menyadari kalau mata Donghae terlihat bengkak. Donghae tak menjawab membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap heran kearahnya

"Kau habis menangis hyung?" Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum

"Oh ia, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalau ada Bummie mencariku, bilang saja aku belum datang ya" ucap Donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan

"Hem… sudahlah aku keluar dulu ya" Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat tanpa menaruh tasnya dulu.

"Donghae…" panggil Sungmin membuat Donghae yang sudah ada diambang pintu berbalik dan menatap Sungmin bingung

"Kenapa kau bawa tasmu? Berusaha ingin membolos, eoh?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak hyung… aku akan kembali saat bell masuk berbunyi" jawab Donghae lalu keluar kelas dengan tergesa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling menatap, heran karna sikap Donghae yang terlihat aneh pagi ini.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Donghae, Kibum pun datang memasuki kelas Sungmin dan namjachingunya itu dengan santai.

"Apa Hae hyung sudah datang?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bermesraan itu kaget karna baru menyadari keberadaan Kibum

"Donghae hyung—"

"Hae belum datang Bummie" ujar Sungmin cepat memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin bingung, namun Sungmin malah menatap kearahnya tajam. Kyuhyun baru ingat dengan pesan Donghae tadi lalu ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Benarkah Hae hyung belum datang?" tanya Kibum santai namun terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan Donghaenya itu.

"Ne Bummie, Hae hyung memang belum datang" jawaba Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menghembuskan napasnya perlahan

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya? Biasanya kan, kau berangkat bersama Hae" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap kearah Kibum penasaran

"Aishh… aku tidak tau hyung. Tadi saat aku ada didepan rumahnya, tetangga Hae hyung bilang kalau Hae hyung sudah berangkat duluan" mendengar itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun saling bertatapan dan heran sendiri

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bingung. Sementara itu Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan meninggalkan kelas Sungmin tanpa berpamitan dulu.

'Sebenarnya kau kenapa hyung?' tanya Kibum dalam hati, bingung akan keberadaan Donghae dan juga bingung karna Donghae meninggalkannya dan memilih berangkat ke sekolah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Donghae mencoba menghindari Kibum. Berangkat sekolah duluan, mencoba bersembunyi dari Kibum saat disekolah, pulang sekolah pun duluan, bahkan handphonenya beberapa hari ini dimatikannya supaya Kibum tidak bisa menghubunginya. Membuat Kibum jadi bingung sekaligus frustasi karna tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar namjachingu polosnya itu.

Walaupun Kibum sudah berusaha mendatangi rumah Donghae, menanyakan keadaan Donghae dengan Sungmin, namun semua itu tidak ada hasilnya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana kabar namjachingunya itu.

Kibum berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan Donghaenya seperti ini? Apakah ia ada melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak, karna ia merasa tidak ada melakukan kesalahan apa pun pada Donghae. Tapi mengapa Donghae menjauhinya. Aish… entahlah yang bisa Kibum lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah dan menunggu adanya keajaiban supaya Donghaenya kembali kepadanya.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

Hari sudah malam, orang-orang kini sudah tertidur nyenyak. Namun tidak dengan Kibum, sekarang ia tampak termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur sekarang

**Kibum POV**

.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hae hyung? Aish… kenapa selama tiga hari ini aku tidak melihat sosoknya. Aku kerumahnya pun, tak kunjung jua ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. aku juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun percuma karna handphonenya dinon-aktifkan.

Selama tiga hari ini aku hanya mengetahui kabarnya dari Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun saja. Kenapa juga saat aku bertanya pada mereka, mereka hanya menjawab 'Dia baik-baik saja. Dan ada baiknya kau tidak bertemu dengannya dulu'

Hah… sebenarnya apa maksud mereka. Tak tau kah mereka kalau aku begitu merindukan sosok Donghae hyung

"Donghae hyung aku merindukkanmu" gumam Kibum lirih

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku hyung?" tanyanya sambil menatap sendu foto Donghae yang ada dilayar handphonenya

"Besok aku ak— aahh… kenapa aku tak kepikiran dari kemarin ya. besok aku akan berangkat pagi saja. Aku akan menunggu Hae hyung sebelum Hae hyung berangkat mendahuluiku" Kibum pun tersenyum senang saat membayangkan esok pagi ia akan kembali melihat wajah polos namjachingunya yang sekarang sangat ia rindukan. Setelah itu Kibum pun mematikan lampu dan menarik selimutnya mencoba untuk tidur.

.

**Kibum POV end**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kibum berangkat sangat pagi demi bisa berangkat bersama Donghae. Karna Kibum tau pasti Donghae berangkat pagi lagi sebelum ia datang menjemput dan malah meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Kibum menunggu didepan pintu rumah Donghae dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya sang pemilik rumah menampakkan wajahnya kaget. Jelas saja kaget, siapa sangka saat Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya, Donghae malah menemukan sosok Kibum yang kini tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Seketika Donghae pun mematung ditempat saat Kibum dengan santainya memberi kecupan lembut dipipinya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindu yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini. Donghae menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya. Kibum tertawa kecil saat melihatnya. Karna hampir setiap hari ia memberikan kecupan pada Donghae, tapi tetap saja kecupannya itu dapat membuat Donghae merona.

Setelah Donghae merasa rona merah dikedua pipinya sudah hilang, ia pun mendongak mencoba menatap Kibum. Namun bukannya sosok Kibum yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, melainkan sosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap sedang memamerkan senyum lebar sehingga terlihat dimples dikedua pipinya membuatnya bertambah tampan.

"Selamat pagi" ucap namja tampan tersebut

Seketika mata Donghae membulat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan sekarang ia merasa begitu takut. Takut? Takut karna ia berpikir Kibum akan memutuskannya saat ini juga dan langsung memperkenalkannya kepada namjachingunya yang baru. Memikirkan itu mata Donghae pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ditatapnya sosok Kibum yang kini dirangkul oleh namja tampan itu. Namun Kibum hanya tersenyum membuat Donghae merasa kalau pemikirannya tadi benar. Donghae pun langsung mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa sadar.

"Ehh… hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum panik, lalu mendekati Donghae untuk menghapus air mata Donghae yang kini meluncur tanpa henti. Namun sebelum tangan Kibum menyentuh pipi Donghae, Donghae langsung menepis tangan Kibum tersebut lalu menatap tajam kearah Kibum dan namja tampan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau… Kim Kibum sebaiknya jangan dekati aku lagi" ujar Donghae pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kibum hati-hati

"Aku tau namja yang ada disampingmu itu namjachingu barumu kan"

"Ehh? Bukan hyung, dia in—"

"Aku tau dia namjachingumu dan aku tau kau akan memutuskan aku sekarang kan" setelah itu Donghae pun kembali menangis membuat Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sayang. Namun Donghae berontak membuat Kibum lebih mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sementara itu namja tampan yang sedari tadi diam itu hanya menatap kearah KiHae bingung.

"Hyung kau salah paham" jelas Kibum pada Donghae yang kini sudah agak tenang dalam pelukkannya

"Dia ini hanya temanku hyung"

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae sambil sesekali terisak. Kibum hanya mengangguk. Ingin rasanya Donghae tidak mempercayai itu, namun karna rindunya yang begitu besar ia lebih memilih mempercayai kalau namja tampan itu adalah teman Kibum dari pada ia harus menjauhi Kibum lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya mengganggu, tapi kapan kita berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya namja tampan itu yang membuat Kibum dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kibum

"Jam tujuh lewat lima menit"

"Berarti kita masih memiliki waktu sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum pagar ditutup" ujar Donghae pelan sambil menghitung dengan kedua tangannya

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Kibum lalu meraih tangan Donghae dan melupakan keberadaan namja tampan tadi

"Aish… Kibum ini" namja tampan itu pun hanya bisa berdecak sebal lalu ia menyusul Kibum dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

.

"Oh ia… perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah hampir sampai didepan gerbang

"Ehh? aku Lee Donghae" balas Donghae sambil meraih tangan Siwon untuk berjabat tangan

"Kau murid baru Siwon-ssi?"

"Ne… baru tiga hari yang lalu hyung" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Hyung?" Donghae manatap Siwon bingung. Siwon hanya tersenyum

"Siwon satu angkatan denganku hyung" ujar Kibum membuat Donghae mengangguk mengerti

Setelah itu mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya bersama memasuki area sekolah.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kibum dan Donghae ada ditaman belakang sekolah. Padahal ini waktunya istirahat. bukannya ke kantin untuk mengisi perut, mereka malah saling berpelukan mencoba mngobati rasa rindu yang begitu terasa menyiksa karna tidak bertemu selama tiga hari ini.

"Hyung, mengapa selama beberapa hari ini kau menghindariku?" bukannya menjawab Donghae malah membenamkan kepalanya didada Kibum

"Apa pun alasannya, aku tak ingin hyung menjauhiku seperti itu lagi" ucap Kibum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Nyahahaha maaf ao baru apdet. Maaf juga kalo chap ini kurang panjang. Tapi gpp yah, yang penting ini epep tetep lanjut :D

**Balesan Reviews:**

**Lullu48129**: jahahaha… maafkan ao karna apdetnya gak cepet ne m(_ _)m

**cloudyeye**: ehh… ao yeoja ko, cuma agak bandel aja karna penasaran malah jadi merokok hehe. Ne namja itu Siwon, seratus buat chingu… yey XD

ChwangMine95: udah ketebak ya, namja itu siapa. Makasih ripiunya chingu :D

lee minji elf: gomen ne… ao apdetnya gak asap. Makasih ripiunya chingu

elfish: ini udah apdet. Makasih ripiunya

**isfa . id**: tenang aja Kibum gak selingkuh ko chingu

BabyKiHae98: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu

Park Je Hee a. k. a NaHaZa: hua gampang banget ketebak. Ini udah panjang belum saeng?

dew'yellow: ia bandel, habisnyakan ao penasaran eomma *loh* makasih ripiunya chingu

elfishy: Kibum gak selingkuh ko chingu. Andweeee dari pada Hae sama chingu, mending Hae sama ao aja nyahaha… makasih ripiunya chingu

**cloud3024**: ne bener namja itu Siwon. ini udah lanjut… Makasih ripinya chingu

anon: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripinya chingu

ecca augest: Ne chingu bener :D makasih ripiunya chingu

Hueeee semuanya bisa nebak namja yg meluk Bummie itu Siwon *pundung

.

udahlah… Mind to review chingu? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Pair:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, OOC, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kibum berada dirumah Donghae. Malas rasanya ia pulang kerumah, kalau dipikir-pikir lebih baik ia berada dirumah Donghae, menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan namjachingunya itu. Dari pada ia dirumah bosan dan tidak tau akan melakukan apa.

.

"Bummie… benarkah Siwon hanya temanmu?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Kibum takut-takut.

"Ne… hyung, Siwon itu hanya temanku" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Donghae yang sekarang ada didekapannya

"Tapi Bummie… kenapa waktu itu kau berbohong padaku"

"Berbohong?"

"Waktu kuajak belajar bersama kau bilang mau istirahat dirumah" Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan Donghaenya berbicara

"Tapi kenapa saat aku keluar untuk mencari makan. Aku malah melihatmu berpelukkan dangan Siwon" Kibum menyerngitkan alisnya bingung. Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia berpelukkan dengan Siwon. Ahh… seketika ia tersenyum, tersenyum karna baru menyadari kalau namjachingunya itu cemburu melihat ia berpelukkan dengan Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau cemburu hyung?" tanya Kibum usil

"Aish… kau menyebalkan Bummie" ujar Donghae kesal lalu memajukkan bibirnya membuat Kibum langsung mengecup bibir itu walaupun hanya sebentar tapi sukses menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipi Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini

"Kau tidak usah cemburu hyung, Siwon itu hanya temanku tidak lebih" Donghae pun hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya didada Kibum

"Kau tau hyung, Siwon itu dulu adalah tetanggaku sekaligus teman bermainku waktu kecil. Tapi karna orangtuanya berpisah jadilah ia pergi keluar negri untuk mengikuti appanya. Dan tak tau mengapa sekarang ia malah kembali ke korea dan tinggal bersama eommanya."

"Ehh… begitukah? Apa sekarang Siwon masih tetanggamu Bummie?"

"Ne… hyung rumah Siwon tepat disamping rumahku" Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya

"Kau tidak cemburu dengan Siwon lagi kan hyung?"

"Ani…" jawab Donghae cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu membuat Kibum tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos Donghae yang terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

.

.

.

"Bummie…" panggil Siwon pelan disela-sela pelajaran sekarang

"Ada apa?"

"Donghae hyung manis ya" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum gak jelas

"Ne… Hae hyung memang manis" ujar Kibum lalu ikut tersenyum kecil. Ehh… tunggu, ada yang salah. Siwon bilang Donghae manis sambil tersenyum tak jelas. seketika Kibum pun menatap tajam kearah Siwon

"Kau… kenapa kau bilang Hae hyung manis?" tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan

"Memang kenyataankan" jawab Siwon santai lalu tersenyum lagi

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Hae hyung"

"Kalau ia, memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa tidak boleh… Hae hyung hanya milikku" teriak Kibum nyaring membuat seisi kelas metanapnya heran. Sampai-sampai guru yang sedang mengajar pun menatapnya tajam. Setelah itu Kibum pun dikeluarkan dari kelas membuat Kyuhyun jadi bingung melihat kelakuan Kibum tadi.

.

**Kibum POV**

Ahh… ini semua gara-gara kuda liar itu. Gara-gara dia aku dikeluarkan dari kelas. dan sekarang aku bingung harus kemana? Kenapa kuda itu gak dikeluarin juga sih? Aish… sejak kapan Choi Siwon menyebalkan seperti itu?

Kenapa dengan gampangnya ia bilang ia menyukai Donghae hyung. Apa maksudnya coba? Awas aja kalau dia berniat merebut Hae hyung, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Dia kan sudah tau kalau Donghae hyung itu namjachinguku.

Tapi kalau Siwon menyukai Donghae hyung, lalu Donghae hyung juga menyukainya bagaimana? Andweee… aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau My Fishy meninggalkan ku dan lebih memilih kuda liar itu.

Hah… tapi tenang saja, aku yakin ko kalau Donghae hyung tak mungkin berpaling sedikit pun dariku. Karna aku tau Hae hyung sangat mencintaiku.

**Kibum POV end**

.

.

.

"Bummie..." teriak Donghae saat ia melihat Kibum berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae kini memeluk Kibum erat

"Aku dari perpustakaan hyung" jawab Kibum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Donghae sayang

"Kenapa kau bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas Bummie?" tanya Donghae heran. Heran? Jelas saja heran. Setau Donghae, Kibum adalah anak pintar dan pendiam. Jadi hal apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Kibum, sampai-sampai ia dikeluarkan dari kelas

"Kau tau dari mana hyung, kalau aku dikeluarkan dari kelas tadi?"

"Dari Wonnie" jawab Donghae polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Mendengar nama Siwon disebut membuat Kibum memasang raut wajah yang susah diartikan

"Hyung... mulai sekarang kau jangan dekat-dekat sama Siwon"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jauhi saja Siwon, arra?"

"Ne... tapi kenapa harus dijauhi? Siwonie kan temanmu Bummie"

"Karna aku tak ingin namjachinguku direbut olehnya"

"Maksudmu apa Bummie?"

"Aish... sudahlah lupakan. Kau sudah makan hyung?" tanya Kibum lembut dan hanya dijawab Donghae dengan gelengan kecil

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita kekantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

.

"Kau ingin makan apa hyung? Biar aku pesankan"

"Terserah kau saja Bummie" ujar Donghae lalu tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pesan makanan dulu ya hyung" Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi namjachingunya itu sebentar. Membuat Donghae menunduk malu karna ia dilihat oleh beberapa orang

"Donghae hyung" panggil seseorang membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Donghae membulat kaget ketika ia melihat Siwon sekarang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Kibumie, hyung?" dengan cepat Donghae mengangguk untuk menjawabnya

'uhh... bagaimana ini tadi Bummie kan bilang jauhi Siwon. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?' batin Donghae bingung, takut kalau Kibum melihat dirinya dengan Siwon, ia akan marah

"Sekarang Kibumnya dimana?"

"Sedang memesan makanan" jawab Donghae dengan suara kecil membuat Siwon lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Donghae

'BRAK'

Kibum meletakkan nampan makanannya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras membuat Donghae dan Siwon terlonjak kaget. Kibum menatap Siwon marah karna mendekati Donghaenya disaat ia tak ada. Saat itu juga ditariknya Siwon menjauh dan langsung dipeluknya tubuh Donghae dengan erat

"Kau jangan mendekati Donghae hyungku lagi" ujar Kibum sambil menatap tidak suka kearah Siwon

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon bingung

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Hae hyung dariku" Kibum berujar dingin masih dengan memeluk Donghae erat

"Ehh? Kau masih memikirkan pembicaraan kita dikelas tadi Bummie?"

"Pokoknya jangan coba-coba kau mendekati Hae hyung lagi" ujar Kibum lagi membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengarnya

"Kau tau Bummie, aku memang menyukai Hae hyung. Tapi aku menyukainya hanya sebagai hyungku bukan ingin merebutnya darimu" Kibum terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Siwon tadi

"benarkah yang kau katakan?" Siwon hanya mengangguk

"Kalian lagi bahas apa sih?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menatap bingung kearah Kibum dan Siwon

"Hanya hal yang tidak penting hyung" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan, Donghae pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah pembicaraan Kibum dan Siwon yang tidak jelas tadi, akhirnya mereka pun makan siang bersama walaupun suasananya terasa sedikit tidak enak.

.

.

.

**-skiptime-**

.

Hari begitu cerah, matahari bersinar lembut. Angin bertiup sepoi sejak tadi pagi. Beberapa gumpalan awan berkumpul seolah menutupi matahari agar tidak terlalu terik menyinari bumi. Cuaca yang bagus, cocok memang untuk hari libur seperti saat ini.

.

Sedari tadi Donghae sedang sibuk didepan cermin. Ia memastikan penampilannya sekarang, karna hari ini bisa dibilang ia akan kencan berdua saja untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Kibum. Yah… walaupun sudah lumayan lama Donghae berpacaran dengan Kibum tapi baru kali ini ia diajak kencan berdua saja. Biasanya jika mereka kencan, mereka akan kencan bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hem… walaupun kencan bersama itu asik, tapi terasa ada yang kurang karna tidak bisa menikmati moment-moment mereka berdua.

.

Sejak tadi malam Donghae sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya. Satu per satu dikeluarkannya pakaian yang berada didalam lemarinya. Namun dari semua pakaian yang ia punya baru kali ini Donghae merasa ia kekurangan pakaian.

Donghae jadi bingung akan memakai baju yang mana? Tak ingin bingung berlama-lama, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan memakai pakaian yang menurutnya nyaman dipakai untuk seharian.

Bukan hanya memilih pakaian saja yang memakan waktu lama. Bahkan saat mandi, kali ini Donghae memerlukan waktu dua kali lebih lama dari pada biasanya.

.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Donghae sedang menantikan Kibum untuk datang menjemputnya. Sesekali diliriknya arlojinya. Bagi Donghae sekarang waktu terasa begitu lambat, lambat dari pada biasanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae melongok keluar rumah menantikan kedatangan Kibum yang tak kunjung ada.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobil diikuti dengan suara klakson mobil dua kali. Dengan cepat Donghae pun langsung berlari keluar rumah. Seketika ia langsung melihat sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap. Dari kaca jendela mobil tersebut terlihat Kibum sedang membuka pintu mobil.

Donghae segera mendekat dan menyambut kedatangan Kibum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Lalu Donghae langsung mendudukan diri dikursi depan, tepat disamping Kibum. Setelah itu mobil itu pun meluncur melewati jalan perumahan yang sepi.

"Kita mau pergi kemana Bummie?" tanya Donghae kelewat ceria

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung" jawab Kibum santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan

"Ughh… kau ini bagaimana, jadi kita mau kemana dong?" Donghae pun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Kibum mau tak mau menoleh kearah Donghae walaupun sebentar

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, melihatmu seperti itu membuat konsentrasi menyetirku terganggu"

"Yasudah kalau begitu jangan liat aku" ujar Donghae cuek lalu mendengus kesal membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan

"ahh… bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja hyung?" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba

"Nonton? Seingatku filmnya gak ada yang asik. Hem… memangnya Kibummie mau nonton?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu

"Yah… kemana pun boleh. Asalkan berdua dengan Donghae hyung, kemana pun tak jadi masalah bagiku" ujar Kibum polos lalu tersenyum kecil membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya memandang tak percaya kearah Kibum.

.

.

.

Sedan hitam milik Kibum pun melaju diatas aspal kelabu, menelusuri jalan kecil ditepi pantai. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu siang ini dipantai. Seperti mencari kerang, bermain ombak, naik motorboat, atau hanya sekedar duduk bersantai sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan sinar matahari yang terasa hangat.

.

"Wah…" kagum Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, saat ia melihat air pantai yang berwarna biru cerah sama seperti warna langit saat ini. Kibum tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Donghae yang menurutnya sekarang sangat lucu

"Kau suka hyung?" tanya Kibum yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kelewat semangat dari Donghae

"Bummie… ayo kita kesana" ujar Donghae lalu menarik Kibum menuju tepi pantai, setelah sebelumnya mereka melepas sepatu yang mereka pakai.

.

Ombak yang merayap mendekati tepi pantai serasa sejuk dikaki. Belum lagi pasir-pasir yang larut terbawa arus ombak membuat kaki terasa digelitik. Terlihat Donghae sangat menikmati suasana pantai saat ini, apa lagi sekarang cuaca sangat mendukung keadaan. Membuat senyum Donghae makin lebar karna ia merasa kencan dengan Kibum hari ini ternyata begitu mengasikkan.

"Mau naik motorboat hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Donghae mendongak menatapnya dan menghentikan aktifitas memainkan pasir pantai dengan kedua kakinya

"Bagaimana kau mau hyung?" tanya Kibum lagi dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan semangat serta wajah yang berbinar-binar dari Donghae

.

Donghae memekik ketakutan saat motorboat yang dinaikinya dengan Kibum menikung tajam membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya erat. Dan tak ada pilihan selain memeluk Kibum dari belakang dengan erat.

"Yaaa… Bummie pelan-pelan" teriak Donghae ketakutan sambil memeluk Kibum erat. Bukannya melaju dengan pelan, Kibum malah melaju dengan menambah kecepatan motorboatnya. Membuat Donghae tambah berteriak nyaring, memejamkan matanya sambil mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Kibum. Membuat Kibum tersenyum senang lalu dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan motorboatya. Mereka pun menelusuri laut dalam didekat pantai. Berkali-kali Donghae memekik saat Kibum dengan tiba-tiba menambahkan kecepatan motorboatnya. Dan lagi, yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan mempererat pelukkannya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kibum.

.

Begitu sampai ditepi pantai, sekujur tubuh Donghae terlihat basah kuyup. Wajahnya merah karna tegang sekaligus ketakutan. Kibum yang melihat itu pun langsung memeluk Donghae dengan sayang.

"Ingin naik motorboat lagi hyung?" tanya Kibum polos membuat Donghae tiba-tiba menangis didalam pelukkannya. Merasa Donghae menangis membuat Kibum heran namun tetap memeluk namjachingunya itu dengan sayang mencoba menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya dalam pelukkan tersebut

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut

"Hikss… hiks… aku tak mau hiks… naik motorboat hiks… lagi" jawab Donghae susah payah karna ia masih menangis

"Ne… hyung, kita tidak akan naik motorboat lagi" ujar Kibum lalu menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya membuat Donghae dengan susah payah menghentikan tangisnya. Kibum pun dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Donghae reflek memejamkan matanya. Seketika Donghae merasakan kedua kelopak matanya dikecup lembut, setelah itu ia merasakan kelembutan yang terasa begitu hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka matanya lalu dapat dilihatnya wajah tampan Kibum yang kini sedang mengecupnya sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati betapa manisnya bibirnya. Melihat itu Donghae pun ikut memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah satu menit berlalu akhirnya kecupan dari Kibum berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan liar, yang sukses membuat Donghae mendesah tanpa sadar. Tanpa disuruh, mulut Donghae pun terbuka membuat Kibum gampang untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Donghae tersebut. Mencoba menjelajahi semua yang ada didalam mulut Donghae. Lalu mereka bertarung lidah dan saling bertukar saliva. Menimbulkan suara kecipak dan desahan tertahan dari keduanya.

Merasakan napas yang semakin menyesakkan, akhirnya saat itu juga mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang terasa begitu basah dengan wajah memerah.

"Menikmatinya hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah diikuti dengan senyumannya yang entah mengapa terlihat agak mesum. Melihat senyum Kibum, Donghae pun hanya bisa mengangguk malu

"Kau mau lagi hyung?" tanya Kibum lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kecil diikuti dengan wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu polos membuat Kibum tersenyum lembut melihatnya

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mencari kerang saja" ajak Kibum membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah childish Donghae.

.

Setelah itu mereka pun berlomba mencari kerang. Kerang-kerang yang ada dipantai itu sangat beragam. Tak jarang Donghae memekik kesenangan serta meloncat kegirangan ketika ia mendapatkan kerang yang berbentuk unik dan terlihat lucu.

"Bummie… coba lihat ini, kulit kerang ini seperti tirai kamarku" teriak Donghae lalu berlari kearah Kibum mencoba menunjukkan Kulit kerang yang ada ditangannya sekarang

"Baguskan Bummie…" ujar Donghae sambil menunjukkan kulit kerang tersebut, Kibum hanya tersenyum

"Bagusan juga yang ini hyung" ujar Kibum sambil memperlihatkan kerang yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Seketika alis Donghae menyatu ketika ia melihat kerang yang ada ditelpak tangan Kibum

"Bagus apanya? Dilihat aja gak menarik, orang warnanya aja hitam semua"

"Aish… warna hitam itu keren hyung"

"Ya…ya terserah aja deh" ujar Donghae malas. Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan mencari kerang.

.

Setelah kelelahan mencari kerang, mereka pun duduk bersantai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit mereka. Tak terasa juga hari sudah mulai sore membuat suasana pantai kini menjadi sejuk ketimbang siang tadi yang terasa sedikit panas karna adanya keberadaan matahari

"Kau lelah hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap kearah Donghae lembut.

"Sedikit" jawab Donghae seadanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kibum. Dan mereka pun terdiam menyaksikan matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam membuat langit sore begitu indah karna menimbulkan warna oren keemasan disana.

"Saranghaeyo hyung…" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba lalu mendekap hangat tubuh Donghae

"Nado Bummie…" jawab Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Donghae sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc or end?**

Nyahahaha… ao apdet lama ya? kalau lama… maafin ao ya *nyengir lebar

.

**Balesan Reviews: **

**isOlive89**: annyeong chingu :D ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya chingu *peluk

**isfa . id**: makasih ripiunya chingu

**ika . zordick**: huaaaa Kibum beneran selingkuh, ao gak tega sama bang ikan. Ini udah lanjut… maksih ripiunya chingu

Park Je Hee a. k. a NaHaZa: muehehehe maafkan ao saeng, kali ini ao gak apdet asap lagi *pundung

lee minji elf: chingu maunya gimna, ini tetep lanjut apa end dichap ini aja? Hehehe…

**cloud3204**: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu

HaeUKE: nyahaha… makasih ripiunya chingu :D

ChwangMine95: hihi emang bisa abs-nya bang kuda, chwang ilangin? *pasang muka inosen

Lullu48129: ini udah lanjut, maksih ripiunya chingu

**cluodyeye**: ao kan udah naik kelas… jadi sekarang ao udah kelas 3sma, kalau chingu gimana? chap ini KiHae momentnya udah banyak belum?

elfish: ini chap7nya. ao mau bikin konfik yg rumit, tapi gak bisa jadinya malah aneh. tapi moga chingu suka sama chap ini

dew'yellow: lama apdet, soalnya ao lagi males ngetik hihi… nee, eomma ao gak bakal bandel lagi ko *nyengir

**andikadwiprasetyo8**: ini udah lanjut, maksih ripiunya

BabyKiHae98: makasih ripiunya chingu

ecca augest: namanya juga udah rindu berat, jadi percaya aja deh sama Bumppa. Donghae udah ngambek ko, buktinya dia ngejauhin Bumppa 3hari

**kiki5**: ini udah lanjut… ao juga lopelope banget sma KiHae nyahahaha :3

**.**

**Chingu~ mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, ooc mungkin, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Saranghaeyo hyung…" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba lalu mendekap hangat tubuh Donghae

"Nado Bummie…" jawab Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Donghae sebentar.

.

.

"Hyung hari sudah sore, ada baiknya kita segera pulang" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya begitu pun juga dengan Donghae. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menjauhi kawasan pantai dan menuju tempat mobil Kibum diparkirkan

.

"Kau menikmati kencan hari ini hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. seketika Donghae pun menatap Kibum dan tersenyum begitu manis

"Ne… aku sangat menikmati kencan kita hari ini Bummie" jawab Donghae senang lalu mengecup sebelah pipi Kibum kilat, Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan manis dari namjachingunya itu

"Padahal sebelumnya aku mengira kencan ini akan gagal lho Bummie"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu hyung?"

"Habisnya kau mengajak kencan tapi tak tau mau pergi kemana" ucap Donghae lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil Kibum yang sedari tadi melaju kini malah berhenti tepat ditepi jalan yang lumayan sepi. Hal itu membuat Donghae menatap heran sekaligus penasaran kearah Kibum

"Bummie… kenapa berhenti? Mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar kah? atau ada yang rusak?" Donghae bertanya namun Kibum hanya diam dan tak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya

"Yaaa… Bummie kenapa diam saja" ucap Donghae jengkel membuat Kibum menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan

"Kau kenapa Bummie?" tanya Donghae takut-takut karna tatapan dan raut wajah Kibum yang terkesan sulit diartikan itu tak kunjung berubah

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum dengan nada pelan membuat Donghae merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum sekarang

"N-ne… ada apa Bummie?" entah mengapa sekarang Donghae merasakan suasana didalam mobil Kibum begitu dingin dan menusuk membuat perasaannya tidak enak sekarang

"Hyung~" panggil Kibum lagi membuat Donghae kali ini merasa begitu ketakutan karna kini Kibum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae

"Bummie" ujar Donghae lirih. Entah mengapa kini wajah Donghae terlihat sedikit pucat dan raut wajahnya sangat tegang. Namun raut wajah tegang tersebut segera tergantikan dengan raut wajah kaget ketika Kibum melumat bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

Membuat Donghae terdiam, tidak berniat membalas lumatan Kibum yang semakin liar tersebut. Kibum terus saja melumat bibir Donghae dengan nikmat. Kini Donghae pun dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya memberikan celah untuk Kibum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Setelahnya Donghae pun mulai terbawa dengan permainan lidah Kibum. Dengan lihainya mereka mulai mengkombinasikan(/) gerakan lidah mereka supaya lebih terasa nyaman dan nikmat.

Sesekali Kibum mengulum bibir bawah Donghae. Mencoba meresapi kembali betapa nikmatnya bibir namjachingunya itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa mengacak rambut belakang Kibum dengan kasar untuk menyatakan betapa ia menikmati kegiatannya bersama Kibum sekarang.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu akhirnya kegiatan yang begitu mengasikkan dan bikin ketagihan itu berakhir sudah. Baik Kibum maupun Donghae kini begitu membutuhkan pasokkan udara untuk bisa bernapas secara teratur.

.

Wajah Donghae yang sudah memerah kini tambah memerah ketika ia melihat tepat disudut bibir Kibum terdapat saliva. Membuat Donghae berpikir saliva siapakah itu? Salivanya atau saliva Kibum sendiri? Hah… memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Donghae bertambah merah saja. Kibum terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Donghae tersebut

"Kau ingin mengulangi kegiatan tadi hyung?" Donghae tampak berpikir. Ingin menolak namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya memang menginginkannya lagi, namun jika ia ingin mengulangi kegiatan tersebut, ia malas karna setelah melakukannya ia merasa susah bernapas walaupun pada kenyataannya kegiatan tersebut membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau lapar hyung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba ketika ia tak kunjung jua melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Donghae akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Seketika Donghae pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tersebut. Kibum tersenyum lembut diikuti dengan usapan lembut dikepala Donghae

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan" setelah itu mobil Kibum pun mulai melaju lagi meninggalkan tepi jalan yang sempat mereka seinggahi hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka yang terasa begitu menakjubkan tadi.

.

.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Donghae yang lagi asik menikmati makanannya kini menatap kearah Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya. Sekarang Kibum dan Donghae sedang berada disebuah tempat makan yang lumayan besar dan pengunjungnya juga lumayan banyak

"Ada apa Bummie?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Kibum heran. Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Donghae. Tubuh Donghae mulai menegang ketika ia merasakan deru napas Kibum yang kini begitu terasa menerpa wajahnya. Degup jantung Donghae berdetak tak karuan, belum lagi tatapan Kibum yang kini terarah kebibirnya. Membuat wajah Donghae merona, karna ia merasa bibir Kibum akan menyentuh bibirnya lagi untuk hari ini.

"Bummie ka–" belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia malah merasakan jilatan lembut disudut bibirnya diikuti kecupan kilat setelahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus bibirnya lembut

"Aku hanya membantumu hyung"

"Membantu apa?"

"membantu membersihkan saus yang tertinggal disudut bibirmu hyung" jawab Kibum santai dan meneruskan makannya

"Tapi haruskah dengan cara itu?" tanya Donghae dengan suara pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka hyung?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku malu kalau kau melakukannya ditempat umum seperti ini" ucap Donghae gugup sekaligus malu-malu karna ia merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana

"Tak usah malu hyung. Harusnya kau bangga dan senang" Donghae hanya menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bingung tak mengerti

"Senang dan bangga jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, karna sudah dikecup oleh namja tampan sepertiku" lanjut Kibum santai lalu menyelesaikan makannya. Sementara itu Donghae hanya memandang tak percaya kearah Kibum

'Sejak kapan Bummie senarsis ini' batin Donghae heran

"Hyung kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu?"

"Ehh?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan hyung. Kalau kau sudah tak ingin makan lagi, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja"

"Ne… kita pulang, lagi pula aku juga sudah kenyang Bummie"

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan belum memakan setengah dari makananmu hyung" mendengar ucapan Kibum, Donghae pun menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku memang sudah kenyang Bummie" ungkap Donghae jujur. Entahlah walaupun awalnya Donghae merasa begitu lapar. Namun saat Kibum mengecup bibirnya tadi, entah kenapa Donghae langsung merasa kenyang dan tak berniat lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu… kajja kita pulang" Kibum pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Donghae pun ikut berdiri. Setelah itu mereka pun segera keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai" Donghae yang beberapa saat tadi tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang pun kini membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang sedang mengusap pipinya lembut

"Bummie" ucap Donghae terdengar lirih, Kibum tersenyum tipis

"Kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu hyung" Kibum pun dengan perlahan keluar dari mobilnya, lalu setelah itu dibukkannya pintu mobilnya untuk Donghae. Dengan perlahan digiringnya(?) Donghae yang masih setengah sadar itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah

"Kunci rumahmu mana hyung?" mendengar itu dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup Donghae pun memberikan kunci rumahnya kepada namjachingunya yang tampan itu.

"Masuklah hyung, kalau sempat kau mandi dulu baru kau tidur" perintah Kibum kepada Donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil. Kibum tersenyum, lalu sebelum Donghae benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat Kibum menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati bibir namjachingunya itu lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini

"emphhh…" sedikit desahan halus terdengar dari Donghae. Nampaknya biar dalam keadaan setengah sadar karna ngantuk seperti itu Donghae tetap bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kibum dalam ciuman basah dan liar mereka. Walaupun menikmati kegiatan tersebut, tapi Donghae tidak kunjung jua membuka goa hangatnya supaya Kibum bisa memasukinya. Dengan tidak sabar Kibum pun mulai mengulum bibir bawah Donghae, Donghae mendesah lagi. Dan saat itu dengan lumayan keras Kibum mengigit bibir Donghae, membuat Donghae memekik dan segera mendorong tubuh Kibum membuat bibir mereka yang menyatu tadi kini terpisah dan hanya menyisakan benang-benang halus dari saliva mereka

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kibum menatap Donghae bingung karna hyung tercintanya itu menghentikan ciuman mereka yang sudah mulai memanas tersebut

"Kenapa kau mengigit bibirku?" bukannya menjawab Donghae malah bertanya balik dengan wajah polosnya. Kibum terdiam, bingung rasanya mau menjawab apa kepada namjachingunya itu. Yah… walaupun mereka sering melakukan ciuman panas atau ciuman liar atau apalah itu. Tapi saat melakukan kegiatan itu Kibum tak pernah sekali pun mengigit bibir Donghae seperti sekarang. Biasanya Kibum akan menunggu Donghae sendiri untuk membukakan akses masuk kegoa hangat tersebut untuknya. Wajarlah Donghae kaget dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka tersebut, karna Kibum baru kali ini mengigit bibirnya.

Kibum masih terdiam, sedangkan Donghae masih menatapnya polos sambil menunggu jawaban akan pertanyaannya yang sedari tadi belum dijawab oleh namjachingunya itu

"Kau masih lapar Bummie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum yang sedari tadi mencoba mengukir kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, kini menoleh dan menatap heran kearahnya. Donghae tersenyum kecil membuat Kibum tambah heran

"Aku tau kau masih laparkan Bummie, makanya kau mengigit bibirku tadi" ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan. Kibum terdiam, ingin rasanya ia menatap cengok namjachingunya itu sekarang. Namun karna tak ingin kelihatan aneh didepan orang yang dicintainya tersebut, jadilah ia hanya memasang tampang datar saja

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung"

"Ehh… Kau tidak menginap disini Bummie?" tanya Donghae membuat Kibum terdiam

"Nanti aku buatkan sesuatu supaya kau bisa makan" lanjut Donghae lagi membuat Kibum berpikir sesaat

"Bummie…"

"Ahh, ani… tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja hyung" setelah itu Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Donghae dengan kilat, membuat Donghae tersenyum manis

"Kalau aku menginap, bisa-bisa kau yang aku makan hyung" ujar Kibum sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat ia sudah didalam mobilnya. Dilihatnya lagi Donghae dari dalam mobil, dapat dilihatnya kini Donghae sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil. setelah itu Kibum beralih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, tak lama setelah itu Kibum tersenyum lalu ditatapnya lagi Donghae. Sekarang Donghae sedang mencoba mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya.

Ditatapnya layar ponselnya, dilihatnya lagi ternyata ada pesan masuk dari namjachingunya, Kim Kibum. Dengan cepat dibukanya pesan itu

'**Hyung cepatlah masuk, aku tak ingin kau digigit nyamuk kalau terus-terusan diluar seperti itu. Setelah membaca ini kau harus masuk, segera ganti baju, kalau perlu kau mandi dulu. Lalu setelah itu tidurlah yang nyenyak hyung. Dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku :* ' **

setelah membaca pesan dari Kibum, Donghae pun tersenyum senang. Tak ingin berlama-lama diluar, dengan segera Donghae masuk kedalam rumah saat mobil Kibum kini sudah tidak lagi didepan rumahnya. Entah kemana rasa kantuknya tadi, yang jelas sekarang Donghae tidak merasa ngantuk lagi dan hanya ingin senyum sepanjang malam ini. Yah… mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan susah untuk dilupakan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**te be ce~**

.

Maaf banget kalau lanjutannya aneh, pendek, membosankan, alurnya pun lambat, chapter kemaren sama chapter yang ini waktunya sama. Hah… entahlah bingung aja mau bikin kek gimana, dan yah jadilah seperti ini. Gomen ne… kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m *bows

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu dichap kemaren, maaf gak bisa bales *pelukinsatusatu

**Akhir kata, mind to review? X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **KiHae

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, OOC –sangat–, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Hari ini dengan antusias Donghae menjalani aktifitasnya dengan semangat. Bahkan hari ini ia bangun satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya. aneh, padahal Donghae adalah seorang yang malas untuk bangun pagi. Tapi sepertinya karna ingatannya akan kencan bersama Kibum kemarin masih melekat dan teringat jelas dimemori otaknya, jadilah ia seperti sekarang ini. Senyum-senyum sandiri, sesekali tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Bummie~" sapa Donghae dengan senyum lebar saat Kibum sudah ada tepat didepan rumahnya

"Pagi Hyung" jawab Kibum seadanya, membuat senyum Donghae semakin lebar dan Kibum menatap Donghae diam tak mengerti

"Ada apa?"

"Ahh… tidak ada apa-apa. Kajja kita berangkat kesekolah sekarang" dengan semangat Donghae pun menyeret Kibum dengan sepenuh hati. Dan lagi Kibum hanya bisa diam atas prilaku Donghaenya saat itu.

.

.

.

"Hae, kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Hyukjae pada teman sebangkunya itu

"Benarkah aku tersenyum terus?" tanya Donghae sambil masih tersenyum kecil

"Ne. Hah~ biar kutebak apa Kibum yang membuat seperti ini?"

"Membuatku seperti apa?"

"Ishh sudahlah lupakan saja." Jawab Hyukjae dengan pelan pasalnya sekarang mata pelajaran masih berlangsung. Hyukjae yang malas melihat Donghae yang tersenyum terus-menerus itu pun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan penjelasan guru didepan kelas daripada ia harus melihat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum saat itu.

.

.

.

-skiptime-

Bell pulang berbunyi dengan semangat semua anak mengemas barangnya untuk segera pulang. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, dengan semangat merapikan barang-barangnya dan segera keluar kelas untuk menemui namjachingunya, Kibum. Selama perjalanan kekelas Kibum, senyuman dari bibirnya tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

"Bummie ayo kit—" belum sempat Donghae malangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas Kibum, ia mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan namjachingunya itu. Namun setelah mendengar pembicaraan KiHyun sebentar, entah kenapa Donghae malah berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan pipi yang basah karna airmata. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Donghae menangis?

.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya. Sementara itu Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya, penasaran akan jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikn Kibum.

"Entahlah… sepertinya aku mulai merasa bosan" jawab Kibum malas diikuti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan terlihat tak niat. Donghae mendengarnya. Karna mendengarnya langsung terasa begitu menyakitkan. Donghae pun pergi saat itu juga.

.

'Apa benar Kibum sudah bosan denganku?'

'Kenapa ia tak bilang padaku?'

'Apa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini?'

'Sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi kalau memang Bummie sudah bosan denganku, aku akan coba melepaskannya. Walaupun itu sulit, kurasa.'

Donghae terus menangis, tak dihiraukannya tatapan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya disepanjang jalan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai dirumah dan menangis sepuas-puasnya didalam kamarnya.

.

Sementara itu Kibum menatap bosan pada ponselnya. Sudah lewat lima belas menit saat Donghae mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk menuju kelasnya. Tapi namjachingunya yang manis itu tak jua menampakkan dirinya. Selain itu ia sendiri dikelas, Kyuhyun sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Sungmin. Kibum mulai cemas, dihubunginya nomor Donghae, tapi hasilnya nihil. Nomor Donghae saat ini dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

Karna khawatir, Kibum pun keluar kelasnya dengan tergesa menuju kelas Donghae. Sesampainya didpan kelas Donghae, Kibum berharap kalau Donghae ada disana. Namun ternyata kelas tersebut sudah kosong. Dengan panik Kibum pun mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Donghae kepada orang-orang sekitar. Namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan semua sama, mereka semua tidak tau dimana keberadaan Donghae.

Kibum pun berpikir lagi, kira-kira dimana Donghae sekarang. Apa namja manisnya itu sudah pulang?

Pulang? apa mungkin Donghae sekarang ada dirumah?

Rumah, mungkin saja Donghae ada dirumah. Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum pun berlari cepat untuk segera sampai kerumah Donghae. Dirinya terlalu khawatir dengan Donghae sekarang.

.

Kini Kibum telah sampai didepan rumah Donghae. Dengan napas yang masih terengah mencoba membuka pintu rumah Donghae tersebut. Dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak dikunci. Jadi benar, kalau Donghae sudah berada dirumah. Kenapa Donghae tak mengabari Kibum dulu kalau ia pulang duluan? Kenapa Donghae membuat Kibum menunggu?

Dengan keringat yang terus mengalir Kibum mencoba mencari keberadaan Donghae dirumah tersebut. Langkah Kibum terhenti saat ia mendengar isak tangis dari arah kamar Donghae. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju kamar Donghae.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Kibum saat memasuki kamar Donghae adalah berantakan. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah sosok Donghae yang kini meringkuku dikasur, terlihat sekarang tubuh Donghae bergetar karna terus menangis.

Perlahan Kibum pun mendekati sosok Donghae

"Hyung" panggil Kibum lembut

"hiks… kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah mendengar suara Kibum uhhiks…"

"Hyung jangan menangis"

"unghhh bahkan sekarang suaranya terdengar begitu jelas hhiks hiks…" dengan perlahan Donghae pun mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba membuka matanya yang sedari tadi hanya menangis

"Bummie—" mata Donghae membulat ketika ia mendapati Kibum sudah ada didalam kamarnya. Kibum? Sejak kapan Kibum berada dikamarnya?

"Hyung…"

"Diam disitu dan jangan mendekatiku" perintah Donghae saat ia melihat Kibum akan mendekatinya, Kibum menatap heran pada Donghae

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah bosan padaku?" Kibum terdiam mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari namjachingunya itu

"Bosan? Kapan aku mengatakannya hyung?"

"Tak usah mengelak. Tadi aku mendengarnya sendiri, saat kau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dikelas"

Berbicara dikelas dengan Kyuhyun? Ahh Kibum ingat sekarang kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae, seketika ia tersenyum kearah Donghae

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Apa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan ini secepatnya?" bukannya menjawab Kibum malah mendekat kearah Donghae. Donghae mencoba menghindari Kibum, namun dengan cepat Kibum mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Donghae menangis lagi, menangis dalam dekapan Kibum yang dikiranya akan menjadi pelukan terakhir untuknya

"Jangan menangis hyung. Aku memang bosan denganmu tap—"

"hikss… yasudah kalau hikss begitu silahkan pergi sekarang Kim Kibum hikss" ucap Donghae gak nyante sambil mencoba melepaskan dekapan Kibum darinya. Namun bukannya terlepas dekapan Kibum malah bertambah erat, membuat Donghae menyerah dan akhirnya lebih memilih menangis saat itu.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu hyung" Kibum pun menceritakan kembali apa saja yang ia bicarakan bersama Kyuhyun kepada Donghae. Kibum yakin namjachingunya ini tak sepenuhnya mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun saat itu, sehingga membuat namja manisnya ini salah paham sampai menangis seperti ini.

.

**flashback**

.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya

"Entahlah… sepertinya aku mulai merasa bosan" jawab Kibum malas diikuti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan terlihat tak niat

"Ehh kenapa? Bukan kah hubunganmu dengan Hae hyung sudah hampir setahun" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menatap kearah Kibum tak percaya. Pasalnya setau Kyuhyun, Kibum sangat mencintai Donghae. Jadi tak mungkin kan kalau Kibum merasa bosan dengan Donghae. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun menoleh lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal karna ia merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh namja dingin yang membuatnya lumayan jengkel sekarang

"Kau ini menyebalkan aku bertanya padamu, tapi kenapa kau hanya menatapku saja" Kibum hanya menggendikkan bahunya pelan setelah itu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan buku pelajarannya

"Kau masih punya mulut untuk berbicarakan Bummie"

"Aku heran kenapa Hae hyung bisa tahan denganmu yang seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lalu tersenyum aneh kearah Kibum namun Kibum hanya membalas menatap kearah Kyuhyun malas

"Aish… bicara denganmu terasa seperti bicara dengan patung saja"

"Hem… terserah kau saja" Kibum berujar cuek membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar

"Kalau aku jadi Hae hyung, mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi

"Hah… apa lagi sekarang kau sudah bosan dengan Hae hyung"

"Ya… aku memang bosan dengan Hae hyung" Kibum mencoba bicara jujur

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan dengan Hae hyung karna aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" jawab Kibum apa adanya membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menyerngitkan alisnya heran

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku bosan dengan Hae hyung, karna ia selalu muncul dalam pikiranku, dan selalu muncul dalam mimpi indahku" Kibum menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi

"Aku sangat bosan dengan Hae hyung Kyu. Karna, bayangan Hae hyung selalu ada dimana-mana padahal saat itu aku tidak bersamanya"

"Oh… jadi begitu"

"Ya… dan parahnya gara-gara kepikiran Hae hyung terus, aku jadi sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Be-berpikir mesum maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit tergagap kepada Kibum.

Entahlah… Kyuhyun hanya merasa heran karna yang ia tau Kibum bukanlah seorang yang berpikiran mesum seperti ini. Ia selalu mengira bahwa Kibum hanya bisa berpikir tentang pelajaran saja. Seperti dirinya mungkin, walaupun pintar tapi pikirannya tetap mesum, apalagi kalau sudah berdua dengan namjachingunya. Tapi ternyata, pada kenyataannya Kibum dan dirinya pikirannya sama saja. Sama-sama mesum bila sedang memikirkan namjachingu mereka masing-masing

"Ya… kurang lebih seperti itulah" jawab Kibum mantap sambil tersenyum agak mesum membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum itu, menatap kearah Kibum dengan tatapan horror dan merasa sedikit merinding karna tatapan dan raut wajah Kibum yang terlihat semakin mesum. Seketika hilanglah sudah sosok Kibum yang sering bersikap dingin dan cuek itu. Sekarang dimata Kyuhyun, Kibum hanyalah seorang namja biasa –mesum– seperti dirinya.

.

"Jadi kau bosan karna itu Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia baru menyadari arti kata bosan yang dimaksud Kibum

"Ya" jawab Kibum cepat dan singkat

"Hah… syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega dengan perlahan, Kibum menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun

"Tadi kukira kau bosan dengan Hae hyung, karna kau sudah tak mencintai Hae hyung lagi"

"Yaaa… mana mungkin aku tak mencintai Hae hyung lagi" ujar Kibum gak nyantai sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap cuek kearah Kibum karna reaksi Kibum yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu

"Kan siapa tau saja kau berniat untuk meninggalkan Hae hyung"

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Hae hyung, kalau setiap harinya rasa cintaku selalu tumbuh dan bertambah besar untuk Hae hyung"

"Hah… sejak kapan kau jadi penggombal seperti ini Bummie?"

"Siapa yang penggombal?"

"Ya kaulah Bummie. Siapa lagi yang ku maksud selain dirimu"

"Hem… terserah apa katamu Kyu" ujar Kibum santai lalu kembali tersenyum mesum

"Bisakah kau berhenti berpikir mesum Bummie" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kesal kearah Kibum

"Memang siapa yang berpikir mesum?"

"Kalau bukan berpikir mesum, kau berpikir apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menautkan satu alisnya, penasaran

"Aku berpikir sedang bermain diatas ranjang bersama Hae hyung" jawab Kibum santai tanpa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang aneh saat itu

"Aish… kau ini. Itu sama saja pabbo"

"Appo… kenapa kau menjitakku?" protes Kibum karna kepalanya dijitak Kyuhyun, walaupun sebenarnya tak terasa sakit

"Itu berguna untuk menghentikan pikiran mesummu Bummie" balas Kyuhyun tak perduli

"Ya… ya terserah apa katamu saja Kyu" akhirnya Kibum pun pasrah dan ia pun beralih menatap ponselnya.

.

**flashback end**

.

Donghae terdiam, ternyata ia salah paham. Percuma ia mengeluarkan airmata pikirnya. Ditatapnya Kibum lama dan akhirnya Donghae pun mendekat dan dengan cepat ia mengecup kilat bibir Kibum.

"Maafkan aku Bummie" ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu rasanya unruk menatap Kibum saat ini. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae lembut

"Sudahlah hyung lupakan saja" Kibum berujar santai

"Bummie" ucap Donghae kini berani menatap Kibum. Sementara itu Kibum hanya diam menunggu Donghaenya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Saranghae" lanjut Donghae lagi dengan senyum lebar. Kibum hanya diam tak merespon sementara itu bibir Donghae mulai mengerucut karna merasa Kibum tak menggubris pernyataan cintanya. Kibum yang melihat bibir Donghae seperti itu pun dengan cepat menyambar bibir tersebut, dengan napsu yang besar Kibum pun melumat bibir Donghae dengan ganas. Sementara itu Donghae hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum padanya setelah ini.

Kalau pun sekarang adalah waktunya untuk penyatuan dirinya dengan Kibum. Donghae rela, karna Lee Donghae hanya untuk Kim Kibum selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**yey akhirnya setelah lama gak apdet, ini ff the end juga. Seneng deh akhirnya ao bisa namatin ini ff, walaupun waktunya lama banget. Tapi yaudahlah yang penting ini ff tamat -apabangetdah-**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat**

**isfa. id, Lullu48129, fishy, Eun Byeol, hyukssoul, riana dewi, ika. zordick, lee minji elf, cloud3024, Park Je Hee a. k. a NaHaZa, ChwangMine95, Yuri-ah, dew'yellow, Kinan Lee, audrey musaena, cloudyeye, shiRan-chan, Raihan, Guest, reni**

**dan makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan ripiu. bagi yang udah nunggu apdetan ni ff, maaf banget ya… soalnya ao baru apdet sekarang hhehe /nyengir**

**.**

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
